


Make the Yuletide gay

by BlazingStarInInkyBlackness



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 33,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness/pseuds/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random drabbles. One for each day of December. Leave you prompts in the comments and I'll write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mavin

**Author's Note:**

> One prompt for each day of December. Prompts taken from readers/ commenters and random ones I find about the place.  
> If you have an idea please leave it in the comments and I’ll try my best to write it. Also for me this is an exercise in writing in a small timeframe and also not overthinking what I need to edit so it’s not going to be as good as my other stories. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming out is never easy. They didn't get to decide when or how it happened but they can figure out what to do now.

They didn’t even think about it until the video came out. Didn’t even consider it might be a problem. Michael came into work the next day, walked in the door as normal, and passed the kitchen as normal. If a few people stared at him he dismissed it. Probably just spilt something.

But then he reached the Achievement Hunter office. As he stepped in the room was silent, which was weird enough in itself. Jack and Geoff were hunched over Geoff’s screen with stony faces. Jeremy was furiously typing something stonily as Ryan paced angrily. When Michael entered they all froze, turning to stare at him. That was weird enough to startle Michael into actually paying attention.

“What?” Michael asked brusquely. The three men glanced at each other before Ryan slowly walked forwards.

“Michael-”

That tone of voice was never good. It was the kind of tone of voice that someone uses right before they tell you your dog has died. Or your cat has died. Or your grandmother has died. Or your fish- it’s the voice people use when something’s died okay?

“What?” Michael asked worriedly. He scanned the office and felt worry build in him as he noticed the distinct absence of Gavin. Ryan sighed and glanced at the others in the room.

“You’re fucking Gavin aren’t you?” Geoff asked. Jack turned to him in surprise, shocked at the older man’s bluntness. Michael flushed red and crossed his arms.

“What the fuck gave you that impression?”

“This.”

Geoff turned his screen round to face Michael. He strode forwards and stared at it.

On Geoff’s screen there was a Minecraft video, paused at just the right (or wrong) moment. Michael scanned the picture for a moment before spotting it. He’d never really understood when people say someone’s blood ran cold. It was ridiculous really, if your blood’s running cold you’re dead, not shocked. He decided right then that he’d never argue with those people again.

It was the end of the video, a short excerpt of them in the office while the build team explained some part of the most recent let’s play, showing a map or some bullshit. The main group were seated in chairs, facing into a table. Geoff was leaning back, looking half asleep. Ryan was hanging around the back with that dumb red hat on. Jack was halfway through talking, one hand raised as he tried to understand some ridiculous facet of the premise. On the screen Michael was sat next to Gavin, under the table the Brit’s hand had wandered up to Michael’s upper thigh. The bright red blush on Michael’s face probably wasn’t helping to make it seem innocent. Or his hand doing the same.

Michael suddenly remembered that shoot, it had taken an hour and a half to get ten minutes of useable footage because of people walking in, the lights flickering off, notifications that wouldn’t turn off. All in all they were all pissed off and wanted to finish it so they could go home. Michael was the most pissed off, he’d planned a date, just a small thing. His reservation was gone after the first hour. So Gavin had tried to calm him down, whispering and just trying to relax him. And then of course being a pest and doing just what Michael was staring at.

“How- how was this not noticed?” Michael stuttered out, staring at the screen.

“Gavin didn’t edit it.” Jeremy mumbled. “I did.”

“You kept this fucking shot in?” Michael yelled, turning on the other man.

“Calm down Michael.” Jack stepped in front of Michael, stopping the glare Michael was sending to the shorter man. “This isn’t the end of the world.”

“Not the end of the world?” Michael screamed, pointing at the screen. “That’s on the fucking internet!”

“We can take down the video.” Ryan walked over to his desk as he spoke. “It’ll take no time at all. Wouldn’t be the first time we’ve edited a video in post.”

“What’s the point of that?” Michael spat out. “It’ll have been copied by now. How the hell did you fuck up this bad?” He turned to Jeremy who shrugged, not meeting the man’s eyes.

“Michael, we can handle this but we need to know how you _want_ us to handle it.” Geoff had a tone of voice he used sometimes, one that meant serious business. The kind that was used when the stunts went just a bit too far, when one of his employees could be seriously hurt or was making a really bad decision.

“The fuck’s that meant to mean?”

“He’s asking if you want to come out.” Jeremy glanced around as he said this, trying to somehow make better his mistake.

“Yeah. We can delete the video or edit it, whatever. Barbara can take down everything she can and we can say it was just a joke.” Geoff paused there just long enough for Michael to get angry (it didn’t take a lot of effort at this point,)

“What else would we do?”

“You admit it to the fans.” Jack said this, trying to gauge Michael’s reaction. “They react however they will and we move on.”

“Those are the two options?” Michael scoffed. “Shit options.”

“We know.” Ryan growled, glaring at his computer. “Only ones we’ve got.”

Michael nodded, suddenly feeling nervous. Was this what he wanted to do? Did he really want to just come out like that? If he backed out now then it would be permanent; he’d be hiding his relationship.

“What does Gavin think?”

“Gavin didn’t come in today. No-one knows where he is.” Jeremy muttered, trying to look away from Michael. “He’s not answering our calls.”

“Well where is he then?” Michael glanced around the room, anger changing to worry as they looked away or shrugged. Geoff was the next person to talk.

“If he went online this morning then he knows what’s happened.”

“I’m going to his apartment.” Michael didn’t even wait for a response before he strode out of the room, breaking into a run after a few metres. The fact that Gavin wasn’t there, that he’d vanished terrified him.

Michael knocked on the door to Gavin’s apartment, yelling loudly. When there was no response Michael rifled through his pockets until he found the key. He jammed it into the keyhole and ripped the door open. He stormed into the living room and froze to find Gavin sat there. He was on his phone, hands typing away frantically. Michael took a deep breath to calm himself. He couldn’t see Gavin’s face but it would be fine.

It would probably be fine.

It might be fine.

What the hell did Michael know?

“Gav?” Michael said softly, as if approaching a wild animal. He didn’t know what kind of state his boyfriend would be in. The drive over had given him more than enough time to think up the worst. Gavin whipped around with a wide smile on his face.

“Michael!”

At this point Michael was confused. It wasn’t that rare. All that had been running through his head was worry, the thoughts of what might happen. How Gavin would react, how the fans would react, his co-workers, his parents, his friends. He had no idea. But then Gavin stood and bounded over to him, smiling broadly.

“What the fuck are you so happy about?” Michael groused, staring at his boyfriend. Gavin continued to smile and turned his phone around. Michael grabbed it and scanned the screen. It was Gavin’s work email and it was clogged with message after message. Michael clicked one open and read it quickly.

“They’re alright with it Michael.” Gavin said quietly, still smiling. “They’re all fine with it.”

“You want to go with it? Not hide it?” Michael asked nervously, clicking open a few more of the emails. They all said the same thing, that their friends didn’t give a damn that they were gay, they were just annoyed they’d hidden it for so long.

“I don’t want to lie about this. About you.”

Michael glanced up at Gavin and nodded slowly.

“Okay. Okay we can- we can do this right?”

“Of course we can you pleb.”

Michael scowled but Gavin just grinned back.

“What the hell did you call me?”

“A pleb.”

“Not a real word.” Michael grumbled, handing Gavin his phone back. Gavin chuckled quietly and shrugged. He sidled up to Michael and kissed his cheek gently.

“We’ll make this work love. Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was promted by the lovely Mavin.


	2. Mavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stressed Michael and several rage quits do not make a good combination. Luckily Gavin's there to help.

“MOTHERFUCKING BULLSHIT!”

Gavin sighed as he heard Michael screaming. The man had been recording some Rage Quits, needing to work off some of his tension.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT ASS CANOE CRAP?!”

Gavin peaked into the room and frowned as he spotted Michael striding across the room. He didn’t have a controller in his hands or a microphone. Gavin slipped into the room and gasped slightly. Michael’s desk was empty, as if he’d crashed the items off. His mouse was hanging off the edge and his controller was halfway across the room.

“WHAT THE EVERLIVING-” Michael froze as he saw Gavin was in the room. “What the fuck are you doing?” Michael spat venomously. Gavin gasped and Michael strode forwards. Gavin took a small step back, not sure if Michael was actually going to hurt him. At the last moment Michael turned away and crashed his hand into the wall. “Get the fuck out.” He growled.

“Michael, what-” Gavin broke off, ducking as Michael threw his own controller at him. Gavin watched it sail past and turned back in time to see Michael crash his fists against his desk. Gavin made a split second decision.

Unfortunately his split second decisions were normally terrible.

Gavin threw himself forwards, essentially wrapping himself around the Jersey man. Michael growled and moved to throw him off.

“Get the fuck off me!”

“Calm down Michael!”

“GET OFF ME!”

Gavin kept a firm grip and felt Michael’s breath begin to slow. He glanced at Michael’s face and saw the red slowly fading from the man’s face. Michael slumped to the floor and Gavin just managed to get out of the way. Michael’s head lolled back to rest on the desk and tears began to slide down his face.

“Michael?” Gavin approached his friend slowly and cautiously. Michael turned his face towards the man, making no move to stop Gavin. “What happened?”

“I’m- I’m sorry Gav. That wasn’t- wasn’t. Sorry.” Michael’s voice was soft and he sounded exhausted. Gavin frowned and sat on the floor next to him.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m- I’m stressed. I shouldn’t have done that though.”

Gavin sighed and nodded. “You didn’t hurt me boi. Didn’t do anything.”

“I think I broke my controller.” Michael said, embarrassed. Gavin chuckled quietly.

“Geoff’ll get you a new one. Come on.” Gavin hugged Michael awkwardly. “It’ll be alright.”

“Thanks Gav.”

“No problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by Mavin (said I'd do the other one.) If you want me to write something leave it in the comments below.


	3. Freewood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after a heist everyone just wants to relax and sleep. But there's still someone out in the field.

After a heist all Gavin wanted to do was sleep. It had all gone wrong. Jack had come under fire from another helicopter and had come so close to death. He’d got out just in time. It had all gone wrong after that, with no getaway vehicle they didn’t have much to go on. Ryan had opened fire and got them just enough time to escape the police. He hadn’t come back.

Which meant Gavin was sat in the living room, waiting for his boyfriend to come back. The hours ticked on and Gavin tried not to worry. He tried his hardest. But with every passing minute he knew that Ryan’s chances were dwindling. By half three Gavin couldn’t even sit down, constantly pacing.

In his head he was running through all of the times this had happened, how many times Ryan had come so close.

He’d leapt in the path of a bullet to bring down Geoff. The boss had yelled at him for that. But only after he found out Ryan had a bullet proof vest. Ryan had gone back into a building Michael had rigged to explode to find Gavin. He’d sent the rest of them away plenty of times in the hope that he could take out the people shooting them. Gavin couldn’t stop remembering the worst time, when the two of them had been taken.

_They’d woken in a dark room. Gavin immediately realised he was gagged with no chance of escape. His wrists were tied and he could barely move. When the lights were flicked on Gavin was blinded for a moment. He blinked and shook his head violently but then froze as he saw Ryan sat in the seat across from him._

_Shit. Was all his mind could summon._

_When Ryan’s gag was ripped off all he could say was that Gavin was useless, knew nothing. Gavin didn’t understand until it was too late, until their captors were ripping apart Ryan to find out just what Ramsey was doing._

_By the time they stopped Ryan was hunched over in his chair, face white and clothes stained scarlet. Then the captors turned to Gavin. Ryan had leapt out of his chair, roaring. Gavin didn’t understand it until later, when they were both lying on the floor as they heard the crew below opening fire. Then Gavin saw how swollen Ryan thumbs were, how painful they looked. How he could barely move them without screaming in pain. But he’d managed to fire the gun just fine to protect Gavin._

_Ryan had whispered to him what he’d done, how he was sorry for how long it took. Gavin had nothing to say so he did the next best thing, silencing Ryan as they kissed. Ryan passed out and had barely woken back up. Jack had to treat Ryan there and then, he wouldn’t have survived the trip somewhere else._

_But when Ryan did wake up it was to see Gavin in the chair next to him. Gavin had bent over and kissed the man lightly on the cheek and then just paused, whispering his thanks to the man once more._

Gavin was jolted from his thoughts as he heard the door open. He scrambled to his feet and raced forwards. He paused as he took in Ryan. The man was limping slightly, pants stained with blood. But as he saw Gavin his face broke into a smile.

Ryan closed the door and hobbled over to Gavin, kissing him gently. “You didn’t need to stay up for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was prompted by ElsTrayT who asked for Mavin or Freewood FAHC.  
> See you next time!


	4. Movav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mogar gets protective sometimes. Just over the important things in life. Like Edgar, his tree house, Kazooie and pack. Pack is incredibly important.

Mogar roared, leaping towards the group of men who were still trying to fight them. Vav made to cry out but paused. He couldn’t exactly stop Mogar. The warrior was terrifying. After the Mad King they’d started getting closer but they were still separated by something fundamental. Vav wasn’t quite sure what it was.

But every time Mogar was around he wouldn’t meet Vav’s eyes, growling into the floor instead. He never touched the superhero, even when Vav pulled them into a group hug Mogar would pull away violently. Vav had given up on it.

Vav was shocked out of his thoughts as a tortured scream echoed down the corridor. X-Ray leapt forwards, blinding Vav for a moment. When the laser beams had vanished for a moment Vav froze, watching Mogar convulse on the floor.

The bear man’s mouth was half open in a scream that couldn’t escape his throat. His eyes were wide with terror and he was jerking violently as one of the men shoved a cattle prod into his back.

“GET MOGAR!” X-Ray yelled. Vav took the hint and ran towards the men, holding his hands out. The slow motion hit the men and the electric beam causing it to slow until Vav could almost see it moving. Then Mogar was up again. He roared and leapt at the men. The criminals screamed and that was all Vav knew before his vision was clouded by a mass of brown hair and red paint.

It took Vav far too long to realise that Mogar had thrown himself on top of the superhero. Mogar was growling down at him, as if he was about to sink his teeth into the Brit.

“Mogar-” Mogar cut Vav off by shoving a hand over his mouth and growling. He still didn’t move and didn’t say anything. Vav was frozen, trapped between a warm body and the freezing floor. Mogar shifted slightly, moving so he was holding Vav across his waist, rendering the man totally immobile.

“Vav?” X-Ray asked tentatively, coming into Vav’s very limited field of view. Mogar growled and made to move forwards. X-Ray scoffed and walked forwards again.

Faster than either of the humans could see, Mogar leapt forwards and pushed X-Ray over before returning to Vav.

“Mogar, get off me.”

Mogar growled in response, seemingly unable to speak. Vav had no idea what was wrong with the warrior but it had to be something serious. He tried to wiggle free, prompting Mogar to just lie on top of him. Vav felt the air rush out of him and X-Ray sniggered.

“Should I leave you two alone?”

“X-Ray!” Vav squawked indignantly. X-Ray just smirked back and Mogar growled again. “Get him off me!”

“Okay.” X-Ray smirked and moved his hand to his glasses, readying to send out a laser beam. But then Mogar was on him, roaring and growling. He looked about to rip out X-Ray’s throat. Vav decided to step in.

“Stop it Mogar!”

Mogar’s head swung between the two of them, as if torn. He slowly rose to his feet, putting his back to Vav and facing X-Ray.

“Mogar commands you leave.”

“X-Ray’s just trying to help me love.” Vav said, gently laying a hand on Mogar’s shoulder. Mogar glanced back, frowning.

“The green one was trying to hurt you.”

“Don’t be silly! X-Ray wouldn’t hurt me!” Vav grinned over Mogar’s shoulder at X-Ray who rolled his eyes before nodding, an easy smile slipping onto his face.

“I must protect pack.” Mogar growled, still not trusting X-Ray. Vav laughed at that thought. The idea that Mogar was that protective of his pack. That somehow he thought X-Ray was outside of that pack. Even the fact that Mogar thought Vav was in his pack. That Mogar thought of Vav as anything more than- huh.

“I’m pack?”

“Of course.” Mogar growled, still not looking at Vav. “Vav is pack.”

“What about X-Ray?” Vav asked teasingly. Mogar frowned, glancing between both of them.

“X-Ray is-” Mogar paused, searching for the right word. “Friend.”

“Know how to make a guy feel loved.” X-Ray sighed and walked over. Mogar stiffened but let the man approach Vav. Vav then turned to Mogar in confusion.

“What happened to you?”

Mogar shifted uncomfortably. “It does not matter.” Vav stared at him. “Pack was in danger.” Vav didn’t stop. “Mogar was hurt. Must protect pack.” Mogar growled the end of that, glaring at the wall behind Vav. But Vav cooed, reaching up to the warrior’s head to pet him as if he was a dog. Mogar looked affronted by the gesture but didn’t push away.

“You wanted to protect me?”

“Pack. Must protect pack.” Mogar muttered, glaring daggers at the wall. Vav felt his hand stop petting, now just lying amongst Mogar’s hair. Mogar glanced at him, with a lot less daggers than he’d been throwing at the wall. Maybe he’d run out. Vav gulped as the implications of being in Mogar’s pack settled in.

Mogar thought Vav was family. Mogar had left everything he had to find his mother. He’d been ready to die, to sacrifice everything to find her and bring her back safely. Even when he’d been captured by a madman who might have been about to kill him his only thought was for Edgar. If the warrior thought pack was on the same level as family then he’d do as much to protect Vav as he had to find Edgar. He’d tear the world apart.

“Love-” Gavin whispered, Mogar looking straight into the Brit’s eyes.

“Gay.” X-Ray muttered sullenly, staring at the two men. As they moved closer together X-Ray turned away. It had been bad enough with the reporter. Not Mogar as well. “Get a room!”

They either didn’t hear or didn’t care. Knowing them probably both. Vav slowly reached up and clasped Mogar’s face in both of his hands, bringing the warrior’s head to face his own. Mogar looked almost worried as he turned to take in Vav. Mogar reached down and gently kissed Vav.

“Fuck you two. I’m out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by LupinWolf (also isn't that username just wolf wolf? I read somewhere that everything about Lupin had something to do with wolfy stuff)  
> If you have a prompt please send it :) It doesn't have to be Mavin (although somehow that's what this collection is turning into) but yeah, anything tbh  
> See you next time.


	5. Grimmons (and friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sim troopers have been to hell and back (for goodness sake Grif, it was just a canyon, stop being over dramatic) they deserve somewhere to live. Simple! Probably...

“I really don’t see why we have to do this.” Grif whined, staring around the room. Simmons rolled his eyes.

“We need intel!”

“It’s not the fucking army dude! We don’t need intel we need a nap!”

Simmons glared at Grif who looked away begrudgingly.

“I always told you he was a good for nothing.” Sarge grumbled, hand flexing as if he was still holding his shot-gun. “Too lazy.”

“Yeah well I always said you were too old.” Grif snapped back. Sarge growled but stopped as Tucker walked in.

“Chill out you guys! We’re just moving in!”

“It’s important!” Simmons whined. “We need to know about it beforehand!”

“It’s a house. What more do we need to know?” Grif exclaimed, a rare outburst of anger. He just wanted a nap. Simmons glared at him.

“How many bedrooms there are, how many bathrooms, how many rooms have been affected by mould-”

“How thick the walls are.” Tucker chipped in, shrugging. “You need to know this kind of stuff!” He added defensively as Grif turned to glare at him.

“We need to know where Church will go.” Caboose said, staring around the room thoughtfully. His words caused the others to pause, glancing around. “Church needs to be happy.”

“Caboose-” Wash started before he was cut off by Caboose.

“Church wouldn’t like this one.”

That was all they said about that house.

 

Caboose didn’t like the next one either, saying there wasn’t a terminal for Church. The next one had too many. (Church doesn’t have enough friends for them. It will make him lonely.) Every time Caboose mentioned Church the group paused before agreeing with whatever the man said.

Caboose seemed happy with the fourth house, decked in a horrendous shade of blue. (Church would like it here. It looks like him.)

Sarge glanced over to Tucker as if to say he needed to step in, to explain it to Caboose. Tucker didn’t say anything.

“So this is it?” Wash looked around the house trying to imagine himself living there. It had been so long since he’d settled somewhere, had owned a house. Before Project Freelancer, before even joining the army.

“It feels wrong.” Sarge grumbled out. “Dirty blues.”

“We _can_ repaint, you know that right?”

“Wouldn’t be right. Caboose wants it like this.” Sarge glanced over to Caboose who was staring up at the wall as if he’d just found the most important discovery in the world. “Boy deserves it after all of this.”

“We’re not staying here.” Carolina strode into the room. Wash snapped his head up. Even without her armour Carolina exuded a power that made Wash want to salute. Old habits and all.

“What’s wrong now?”

Carolina refused to meet Wash’s eyes for a moment before relenting. “High population of military in the area. If any of them find out who we are-”

“We’ll get drafted into another war.” Wash uttered before sighing. “Damn it. Caboose was happy here.”

“This place is not good.” The three whirled around to see Caboose standing there, staring ruefully at the wall. “We’re not replacing Church with a wall.”

 

“All I’m saying is that there are three rooms between the TV and the fridge. Do you know how far that is?”

“Three rooms?” Simmons deadpanned, looking around the room. Why were they even trying to buy a house together?

“It’s way too far. Feels like we’re back in that dumb canyon.”

Simmons paused at that. Grif’s face had suddenly dropped. That canyon had plenty of memories. Years of standing and watching the Blues. Simmons could feel Grif’s eyes trace the metal that took up half his face, as if he had been sawn in half and stitched back together. That was what had happened anyway.

Sure, they’d spent so much time in there doing virtually nothing but they’d also spent so long in danger, under fire and had come so close to dying. Spent so long watching their friends nearly die.

“I’ll go talk to Sarge.” Simmons groaned. Grif smirked at his retreating back.

 

“Please, for the love of God tell me this is alright!” Wash exclaimed at Sarge. The man frowned before shaking his head.

“Look up there. Blues could attack us!”

“Sarge, you live in the same house. They’re not going to hurt you!”

“That’s what they want you to believe! Those dirty Blues will kill us in our sleep!”

“Sarge-” Wash said wearily. He just wanted to have a house. He just wanted a bed he could sleep in every night. He wanted stability for the first time in over a decade.

“We’ve got to be safe. Got to keep the team safe.” Wash glanced up in surprise at that, the subtle shift in Sarge’s tone. He wanted to keep his men safe. Wash couldn’t argue with that. He’d done a lot more than for his men in the past.

“We’re never getting a house are we?”

 

 

The house they finally decided on was enormous. Their pensions from the UNSC were huge, considering everything they’d been through. The house was painted a light cream on the inside which they all knew would get ruined quickly. Maybe it would be Caboose cooking (we need to make a cake for Church! He’s coming back you know. He’s my friend. He wouldn’t leave.) Maybe it would be Sarge’s target practice (“Sarge this isn’t fair!” “Hold still Grif. Nearly got it.”) It could be anything. But it would be ruined. Wash was sure of that.

Wash looked around his room and compared it to what he’d packed. Before the army he’d been frivolous, buying random crap all over the place. But then the war had started. He hadn’t been able to keep stuff. He couldn’t even keep his friends alive let alone keep memorabilia. So he had a suitcase with three sets of clothes, a set of knives (old habits die hard) and toiletries.

“Well, we’re going to need to get more clothes.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Tucker wrapped his arms around Wash, some of his dreads slinking down Wash’s front. “We can get Donut to help.” The look of terror in Wash’s eyes was enough to make Tucker laugh. “Calm down! He won’t hurt you.”

“And if he does?” Wash asked playfully, turning to face Tucker. The man smiled and played along.

“Well,” Tucker seemed to deliberate for a moment before his hand reached into his suitcase to pull out his energy sword. “I’ll have to stick this in him. Bow-”

“Chicka bow wow?” Wash finished, raising an eyebrow at Tucker who smirked and nodded.

 

“I’m just saying-”

“No.”

“But-”

“No.”

“I don’t think you understand-”

“You are not having a firing range right next to the front door. We have a basement.” Carolina said with finality. Sarge squinted up at her as if he was trying to work out the loophole he could find.

“Maybe-”

“No. Go unpack Sarge.”

Sarge grumbled and strode off, hands itching for his shotgun. Not to hurt anyone but it was instinctual at this point. Carolina watched him go and sighed, letting herself relax just a little bit (still have to be ready to defend her ~~family~~ friends). Who knew moving could be this stressful?

But apparently every single one of the sim troopers had specific needs. Caboose wanted room for a dog. (Carolina had no idea how they were going to work that one out.) Wash wanted enough room for a cat. He’d then added in a somewhat sheepish tone of voice he wanted something for skateboarding, it had been too long since he’d done it.

Sarge needed somewhere he could feel safe. Tucker needed somewhere where he could talk to Junior. Also he needed a room which was big enough to fit a fully grown Sangheli. Simmons wanted somewhere he could relax and think. Grif wanted food (when didn’t he?). Donut and Doc had taken off at some point so at least they didn’t need to have anything handpicked for them. But on the downside Carolina now heard from them every single day. Every. Single. Day.

Carolina stared at her bed, worrying her lip slightly. What did _she_ want?

A home. Not a house but a home. Like the home she’d had with her mother and her father before everything had gone wrong. Like the home she’d had with the freelancers, knowing that they all had her back no matter what. Knowing that they were family. Like the home she’d had with Church in her suit. When she had her brother at her back.

A loud bang from down the hallway startled her out of her thoughts, suddenly noticing tears slowly dribbling down her face. She swiped them away furiously and strode out of the room to see Sarge holding a shotgun (where had he got that from?) pointed at the Tucker. Simmons was next to the civilian (but still a soldier. Always a soldier. Sarge couldn’t lose that part of him anymore. None of them could.) Simmons was obviously trying to talk to Sarge who wouldn’t take his eyes off Tucker. Tucker had his energy sword extended and was glaring at Grif. Grif’s eyes were wide open and his face was almost white (and not just the pale skin from Simmons.)

“What the hell was that man?” Tucker exclaimed, waving his arm around. Grif yelped and stepped backwards, not wanting to get impaled (it was right up there with ways he didn’t want to die, along with falling off a cliff, drowning and being shot by a shotgun).

“Careful!”

“Tucker, what the hell is going on?” Wash cried out, striding into the hallway. Tucker scowled at Grif before half turning to Wash. But before he could speak Sarge started talking.

“Don’t you take another step Blue. What in Sam Hill’s name were you doing?”

“He attacked Simmons!” Tucker exclaimed. “I saw him!” Wash frowned.

“Is this true?”

“No! Of course not!” Grif spat out, glaring at the men. “Why would I hurt him?”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Wash said, not trusting the man. Grif opened his mouth but Simmons beat him to it.

“He didn’t attack me!”

“Why was he trying to get into your room then?” Tucker’s sword was still unsheathed, still deadly. Grif was more concentrated on it than he should have been. But then again having a _very_ deadly energy sword that might be about to be stabbed into you made you focus. Or it made Grif focus anyway.

“It’s our room!” Simmons exclaimed. Tucker frowned.

“Why are you sharing a room?”

“Uh, cause that’s what husbands do?” Simmons said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, as if it was so simple even Caboose should have known it. But Tucker was obviously having problems. He glanced between the two of them for a moment, uncomprehendingly.

“Husbands?”

“Yeah.” Griff affirmed, glancing over to Simmons. “What did you think we were?”

“You’re always fighting!” Wash exclaimed, looking just as confused as his boyfriend.

“Do you know how small that canyon was?” Grif screeched. “There wasn’t even a bedroom in that base! There was the flag room, the roof and two corridors!” Simmons put a hand on his arm and Grif relaxed instantly. It was almost sappy, the way their eyes met. Simmons’ red eye caught his own, kept as it was in his husband’s face.

“The boys here are married. I told Simmons he could do better than this dirt bag.” Grif flipped Sarge off without even looking. “But he ignored me.” Sarge grumbled the last part, glaring at Grif. If Carolina didn’t know the man she’d think it was something approaching affection. In hindsight she didn’t know how well she knew the man.

“Um well, this was obvious. From the start. Tucker was just being a dumb dumb.” Caboose had somehow materialised in the middle of the group. “This is why Church likes me best.” He whispered conspiratorially to Wash who winced at the loud voice.

“Shut the hell up Caboose.” Tucker snapped, energy sword withdrawing. He looked around for a moment before striding off, Wash close behind. Caboose watched him go and followed stealthily, whispering about how he was trailing Tucker and was the best at it. Sarge grumbled and strode off, right after glaring at Grif.

Grif and Simmons watched Carolina go before walking into the room. Their room.

“Man, it’s been a long time since we had a bed.” Grif collapsed into said bed and felt the tension drain out of him. Simmons huffed above him.

“You’re getting mud on the sheets. Move, fat ass.”

“Later. I’m going to sleep.” Grif was already half asleep but he cracked open an eyelid to watch Simmons. Simmons stood there for a moment before sighing and crawling into the bed to press up against his husband. Grif kissed him before snuggling further into the blankets he’d spread across the bed.

Simmons looked at the man, smiling gently. It had taken a long time. Such a long time. But now they were here, they had a bed and a room and a house. They had a home. Simmons pressed a kiss to Grif’s cheek (along one of the stiches that marked them as being together, body and soul.) Simmons then let himself relax. He could unpack everything in the morning.

“Hey Simmons,” Grif whispered. Simmons groaned but diligently turned to his husband. Grif was staring at him worriedly as if he’s just remembered something worrying, something that had bugged him for years. “Do you ever wonder why we’re here?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by ShadowedLeavesOfBurnishedGold.  
> I also want to mention that Shard of Innocence (my RT/AH High School AU) has just reached 100 kudos and I'm just really hyped about that. So if any of the people who contributed to that are reading this thank you so much.  
> As always, suggest a prompt if you want. It would be much appreciated.   
> See you next time.


	6. Freewood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark God rises.

The man ran through the woods, heart beat roaring through the silent forest. His ragged breaths (too far, his body screamed, too far, too fast) crashed through the still air and the animals who were cowering in their sets knew what was coming. Who was coming.

The man glanced behind and gasped as he saw the sky. The night sky was black, without a single star casting its light down on the forest. It sent a shiver down the man’s spine, knowing that not even the heavens could help. He was all alone.

A change came over the man then, it was as if the hope drained from him. He just collapsed into a pile on the floor, sobbing gently. The sky above him began to change. Scarlet crept across the sky until the sky was eclipsed by it.

It was then, and only then, that it made its entrance.

“I told you not to run.” The creature’s voice was deep, powerful but had humour in it. It stared down at the man cowering before him and laughed. “I knew you’d be easy. You were never brave.”

“Shut up! Just shut-” The man broke off as the colour drained from his face. He reached his hands up to his neck, choked noises coming from it as the creature smirked down.

“Don’t test me. You can still walk out of here alive.” The creature then waved its hand and the man collapsed to the floor sobbing.

“There’s nothing now! You took it all!” The man wailed. The creature laughed, a high laugh that sounded as if it came from a human, as if it was from a person with a soul. The man knew better.

“I took what was mine. That’s all. You should understand that, of all people. Taking whatever you want.” The creature growled that last sentence and took a step forwards. The man crawled backwards, face a picture of terror. The smile never left the creature’s face. “Now, now. I won’t hurt you.”

“You killed them! You killed every last one of them! They’re gone.” The man huddled into himself again as he remember just how much he’d lost. His house, (his home) his friends, (his family).

“Oh come on, they were weak! The mighty Mogar.” The creature scoffed, turning away slightly. “I turned his own blade on him. You should have seen his face!” The man sobbed in response, remembering just what had happened. “The roses, entrapping their own creator. Choking him to death. And, I didn’t even have to kill Jack. You did that, remember? That lava. All I did was release it. In the end you killed him.”

“That’s not true! I- I wouldn’t!”

“But you did.” The creature purred, a wicked smile crawling onto his face. “Those friends of yours, all dead because you weren’t strong enough to defend your title. Because you didn’t even want it. I was always better than you. Better than all of you. You were kings. I’m a God.”

“No! You’re- you’re human! Listen to me Ry-” the man broke off into a scream. The creature’s face had twisted into anger.

“Don’t call me that. I am _not_ him!”

“You are! Please!” the man screamed. “Listen to me!”

“I hear the wailings of a child. Nothing more. Tell me Gavin, how long did you think you were going to survive? How long would it take me to find you?”

“I-”

“You shouldn’t have run.” The creature purred, murder in his eyes. “Your leader tried to run. Ran until he couldn’t run any more. I always said he shouldn’t build his house that high. So, what are you going to do now?”

“I- please Ryan!” Gavin squealed in terror as the creature stepped forwards again, lifting Gavin by the neck and holding him at arm’s reach in the sky.

“Do you really want to test my patience? I’m offering you a way out here. I know what you want, what you’ve wanted since you found me wandering in your world. You wanted me all that time ago. That can happen. I can keep you safe, I can keep you secure until you die and you’ll never be hurt again.”

“Ry-” Gavin broke off as the creature gently lowered him to the ground. “I- I can’t!” the creature sighed and shook his head.

“Wrong answer.” It lifted its arm to Gavin, to kill him where he cowered. “We could have been so much.”

Gavin closed his eyes, waiting for death, knowing it would come. There was nothing else that could happen. He felt Ryan’s hand (Ryan, always Ryan to him. Ryan, the man he’d saved. Ryan, the man who had been a good king, a just king. Ryan, who was about to kill him. Ryan, he’d fallen in love with.) come to rest on his head.

But nothing happened. Gavin slowly cracked one eye open and gasped. The crown on Ryan’s head had vanished. The golden crown with the crack through it had long since changed. As it had sat atop the ‘Dark God’s’ head it was a hunk of twisted metal, black as his soul (what was left of it). But now it was silver blue, matching the man’s head which it now sat atop. The crown wasn’t elegant, it was functional. It sat on the head of a man who looked tired, so very tired. His black hair supported the crown, his blue eyes gazed down at Gavin. The new King’s feet never touched the ground as he strode forwards.

He had dropped the sword the moment he could and it lay on the ground, black blood staining the green grass.

“Geoff?” Gavin whispered. Geoff nodded, tears in his eyes.

“I thought he’d killed you Gavin. I couldn’t- I couldn’t lose all of you.” Geoff said weakly, staring down at the body of the self-proclaimed ‘Dark God’.

“They’re dead?” Gavin croaked out. Geoff looked away before nodding.

“He got to them first.”

“Will they- will they respawn?” Gavin whispered. Geoff shrugged.

“I don’t know. They were- they were hurt so bad Gavin. I don’t know what to do.”

“You’re King now aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Then it’s obvious.” Gavin whispered. “You rebuild.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this got dark. Sorry about that. This was requested by ShadowedLeavesOfBurnishedGold. As always, I'll write prompts for anything around RT. Prompt if you want me to write something.  
> See you next time.


	7. Jackvin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has something to tell the crew. Jack's there to help.

“Hey guys.” Gavin muttered, staring into the room. The others turned to him questioningly. “I have something to tell you.” Jack straightened and frowned at him.

“Gav, is this-” Gavin nodded and Jack made to stand up before sitting down again. Ryan, in his skull mask, looked between the two of them curiously, tilting his head slightly.

“What is it Gavin?”

“I-” Gavin broke off. “There’s something I haven’t told you yet.”

“What, did you kill someone?” Michael chuckled but then stopped as neither Gavin nor Jack commented. “Really? We’ve got enough trouble with Ryan!”

“Hey!” Ryan exclaimed, turning to Michael. Gavin couldn’t see his face but he was sure that the man was looking at Michael reproachfully.

“Don’t try and argue with that.” Geoff said. ”You’re a goddamn psycho!” Ryan made a noise that could be the beginnings of an argument but then tilted his head and nodded.

“Yeah okay. Good point.”

“I didn’t kill anyone!” Gavin exclaimed. The rest of the crew turned back to him, glad that they’d finally managed to make Ryan admit some of his more… _violent_ tendencies. “Gavin isn’t my name.”

“We know.” Geoff shrugged. “You told us that years back.”

“Wasn’t it something dumb? Like-” Michael broke off, frowning. They had all had different names at some point, sometimes to protect the crew, sometimes to protect themselves, to protect their families and sometimes just for the hell of it. “Floyd Carr?”

“Flynt. Flynt Coal.” Jeremy stated. The others turned to him in surprise, he hadn’t been there back then and they’d barely mentioned it since. Jeremy just shrugged in response. “I knew plenty about you guys before I actually got into the crew. Some people just have a big mouth.”

“You knew there were leaks and-” Geoff broke off with a sigh of frustration. “When we’re done here you tell me every single person who talked to you about that shit.” Jeremy nodded, looking slightly abashed.

“I told you my name was Flynt Coal. I- I kind of lied.”

“Wait, what’s your name then?” Michael asked in confusion. He’d known Gavin for years, he’d known him the longest out of everyone in the crew. Gavin was one of the few people he’d trusted with his life before he properly joined the crew. Gavin meant an awful lot to him.

“Let him get to the point.” Jack said in exasperation. He turned back to his boyfriend and gestured for Gavin to finish. Gavin smiled at him and nodded.

“My name’s Fabia Coal. That’s- that’s the name I had when I was a kid.”

“Your parents must have hated you.”  Michael said with a smirk. “What kind of person gives their kid a name like-” He broke off as Ryan stared at him. “What?”

“Gavin,” Ryan tilted his head to the side slightly and Gavin shivered. Ryan noticed that and pulled off his mask. His face paint still freaked Gavin out but it calmed him to see the man’s face. “Are you saying you were female?”

Gavin shakily nodded and Geoff glared around the table. He had no idea about Gavin. Well, no confirmed ideas. There’d been times when Jack had looked like he’d be about to mention something but then he’d break off and just shake his head. But then Geoff just remembered when the two had first got together; the whispered conversations, the time Geoff had walked in on a sobbing Gavin being comforted by Jack, the way only Jack was allowed to treat Gavin. How Gavin never took off his shirt with the others around, even if it was life threatening. He had to have Jack by his side.

“I- I’m Trans.” Gavin muttered. “That’s what I’m trying to say.”

There was a beat of silence as the others took a moment to think this through, to try and understand what the man was saying. Michael was the first to respond, standing with anger dancing across his face. He strode forwards and Gavin flinched. He flinched.

Michael gasped and paused. Gavin averted his eyes. “Sorry boi.” Gavin muttered out. Michael growled and rolled his eyes.

“You’re a fucking idiot! If you’d just told me this I would have accepted you! Did you really think I’d be a fucking asshole about it?”

“Michael, back off.” Jack stood and walked over to his boyfriend, towering over Michael in a much more aggressive stance than any of them were used to. “You’re not the first people he came out to. You’re reacting a hell of a lot better than some of them.”

The crew winced at that. They’d all been in danger, all been attacked. Several of them had been tortured but imagining Gavin being hurt because of who he was hurt them as well.

“You are an idiot Gavin. You’re dumb as dicks.” Geoff took a swig from his bottle before continuing. “We’re not going to kick you out over something like this. That piss-poor job of clean-up last week maybe. But this? Nah.”

Gavin laughed gently at that and Geoff offered a lazy smile back.

“Give me the names.” Ryan ground out from across the room, rising slowly. “Give me the names of every single one of those people and I swear to god they’ll regret it. They’ll regret being _born_.” The room was frozen for a moment as they watched Ryan clench his fists, ready to kill for Gavin, to protect the younger man.

But Jack just started to laugh.

“You really think I let them live? No-one messes with the crew and lives.” He glanced at Gavin and smiled gently. Gavin smiled back. “No-one messes with Gavin and lives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by UNICORNZWAG over a week ago and I finally got around to writing it. Sorry for that. But I did it now! As I've said before, if you wanna prompt something go ahead. I'll try to get it out faster than I turned this one around.  
> See you next time.


	8. Mavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three times Michael protected Gavin and one time he was too late.

When Gavin and Michael got together the rest of the achievement hunters were relieved. It had actually finally happened. Sure, there was teasing and backlash from the fans but all in all it was going fine. The two were relieved they were finally out, having been sick and tired of hiding.

About a month after they got together Michael walked into the Achievement Hunter office with a bagel in hand. Gavin didn’t turn away from his screen, gently biting his lip between his teeth. Michael crashed into his chair, hitting into Gavin’s. Gavin squealed and rolled backwards into a confused Jeremy.

“Boi!” Gavin squealed. Jeremy watched him and slowly pushed the Brit away, doing his best to keep watching his screen. Gavin moved back to his own desk (Jeremy relaxed a bit) and smiled at Michael. “Hey boi.”

“What you up to?” Michael asked around a mouthful of food. Gavin glanced back but then just grinned, shaking his head.

“Nothing really.”

“Really?” Michael asked apprehensively. Gavin nodded and smiled before turning to his computer. Michael frowned but let it go.

Throughout the day Michael kept an eye on Gavin who kept on jiggling his leg nervously and biting his lip. Halfway through the afternoon Gavin clicked on something and paused, eye scanning the screen before he gasped. He pushed away from his desk noisily as his headphones caught on something and fell to the floor. He then raced out of the room. Michael glanced around the room and made to follow his boyfriend before pausing. He walked over to Gavin’s computer and read through the words on the screen.

Anger began to build in him slowly, quickly erupting into full blown rage.

“Go help him Geoff.” Michael ground out, sitting down on the chair. “I need to do something.”

He sat down and started typing furiously.

When Gavin came back to his desk, eyes a bit red but no-one commented on it, he frowned at the monitor. “Wha- what did you do?” Gavin asked, turning to Michael. Michael was grinning, smirking at his boyfriend.

“Showed those motherfuckers who’s boss.”

Gavin looked down at his screen which, half an hour ago, had been filled with hate. Most of the fans were fine with his relationship. Not all of them were. But now it was just a list of deleted accounts from the website.

“You kicked them?”

“Fuck yeah.” Michael smirked and shrugged. “Gotta do something boi.”

 

“I’m good thanks.” Gavin mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. The woman next to him smirked and leant forwards a bit more until she was almost touching him.

“You sure? I don’t see you with anyone.”

“I- my friend’s just gone for a moment.” Gavin stared around the bar frantically. Where the hell was Michael?

“Well, let’s not wait up for them. We can leave now. I’m sure they’ll get the hint.” The woman smiled and Gavin gulped. The woman was beautiful, there was no denying that. She had golden hair, cropped around her shoulders. Her hazel eyes stared out of an unblemished face. Once upon a time Gavin would have been fine doing what she wanted but not now.

Now he had Michael. His boi, his friend, his boyfriend. There was no-one else he wanted. But the woman didn’t seem to get to hint. Gavin jumped as he felt a hand slide up his leg. He tried to stammer something out but stopped as she leant forwards and kissed him.

In an instant she was stopped as a familiar head of auburn curls came into view.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Michael spat, glaring at the woman. She glared right back.

“Do you fucking mind?”

“I asked,” Michael growled, leaning closer. “What the _fuck_ were you doing?”

“It’s none of your business!”

“It is when you’re kissing my fucking boyfriend!” Michael yelled. Gavin glanced around nervously, seeing some of the other customers look over. The woman glared at Michael but slowly stood up.

“Maybe you should tell your _boyfriend_ ,” she almost snarled the word, as if poison she needed to cleanse herself of. “Not to flirt.”

“Get the fuck away from him.” Michael snarled. “And stay away!” The woman walked off haughtily and Gavin turned to Michael.

“Thanks love.”

 

Michael just wanted a drink. Just wanted a night out and a nice drink with his boyfriend.

Apparently said boyfriend didn’t have the same idea.

There was a long series of events that led up to it. Michael didn’t quite keep up with them all. Long story short, Gavin had managed to piss off one of the tallest men in the room.

So Michael did what he had to do, flew at the man. It didn’t go too well for him. Michael got plenty of hits in but he also took a lot. He got out of the bar with a split lip, a black eye and the knowledge that Gavin was alright.

Maybe it hadn’t turned out that well but Gavin was there at the end, ready to kiss it better. Michael just pushed him away when he tried it.

 

Over the months Michael and Gavin had been dating Michael had slowly become more and more protective. Sometimes it was just little things, yelling at Gavin when he left his headphones around his neck and then standing up. Sometimes it was bigger things, protecting him in physical fights.

Michael thought he’d grown nicely into his role, had done very well in it. He was proud of himself actually, managing to finally curb some of Gavin’s dumb ideas and keeping the man just a bit safer.

Every moment the Brit was in Michael’s sight the Jersey man was looking out for him. It worked fine, _they_ worked fine. Well, until Gavin was out of his sight.

The ring tone echoed through the house and Michael groggily looked up, realised it was his phone and lunged forwards.

“Michael Jones. Who is this?” Is what he tried to say. “Mfsh Jonssd.” Is a lot closer to what he actually said, still half asleep.

“Is this Michael Jones? I’m calling about Gavin, Gavin Free.” In an instant Michael was awake. He stared around the bedroom for his clothes and pulled them on, knowing something was wrong. “I work at the Austin hospital and Mr Free was admitted earlier this evening.”

“Shit,” Michael breathed. “Is he okay? What the hell happened?”

“We think Mr Free was attacked. We haven’t been able to talk to him.”

“Why not?” Michael snapped, grabbing his keys. He needed to get to the hospital.

“He hasn’t woken up yet.”

Michael didn’t once dip below the speed limit as he raced to the hospital.

Michael charged into Gavin’s room and froze as he took in the man. He had grazes all the way down one side of his face, as if he’d crashed against a wall. There was blood matted in his hair and angry red marks across his face.

“Are you Mr Jones?” A doctor asked gently, walking towards Gavin’s bed.

“Michael, yeah.” Michael murmured, staring down at his boyfriend lying prone on the bed. How the hell had this happened?

“You were listed as an emergency contact of Mr Free.”

“Gavin,” Michael muttered. “He’s called Gavin.”

“My apologies.” The doctor said easily. “We think Gavin was attacked and mugged. We didn’t find any electronics on him and his wallet had been taken. All we had to work out that he was Gavin Free was his work ID. It’s why it took us so long to contact you.”

“How long’s he been here?”

“About three hours.”

“And he hasn’t woken up?” Michael asked in horror. The doctor shifted uncomfortably.

“He suffered a head trauma. We don’t think it’s dangerous but his body might be trying to compensate for it and keeping him asleep. We won’t know how bad it is until he wakes but I wouldn’t worry too much. I’m pretty sure he’ll pull through.” The woman smiled and Michael nodded, still staring down at his boyfriend.

It took another three hours for Gavin to wake and not once did Michael leave. He knew it was dumb, him being there wouldn’t affect Gavin waking up or not. But he was scared it would, scared that if he left Gavin’s heart would stop beating or there’d be a blood clot in his brain or his lungs or his heart. As the hours ticked on Michael could only think of more and more things that could go wrong.

When Gavin finally woke he did it slowly, blinking up at the ceiling before turning his head to take in Michael. The man was nodding off but as he saw Gavin move he instantly snapped back to consciousness.

“Oh God Gavin, are you okay?” Michael was frantic and it showed. His hair was messy as if he’d run his hand through it too often. Gavin smiled slightly and nodded.

“I was really dumb Michael. Shouldn’t- should have just gone home.”

“That doesn’t matter okay? I’m going to make sure this doesn’t happen again. Nothing like this will happen to you, got it?”

As Gavin smiled sleepily and nodded Michael made the promise to himself. Gavin wouldn’t be hurt as long as Michael was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was prompted by :) (I don't know if that's your username? I think it is?)  
> As always prompt away :)  
> See you next time.


	9. Axial6401

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A robbery fails in a way Jeremy never expected.

A brick crashed against the window, shattering it instantly. A man raced across the lawn and leapt into the window, crouching down onto the floor. He glanced around and let out a long breath as he saw no-one. It was only then he stood up and looked around.

“You did good Lil J.” The man glanced around, muttering to himself. He pulled his black rucksack off and grabbed one of the candle sticks (honestly, who even had _candlesticks_ anymore?) He grinned as he raced around the room, grabbing anything he could find that looked even vaguely expensive.

He was so busy running around he didn’t see the man walking up to him, a pistol in his hands. However Jeremy did notice when the man started talking.

“I don’t want any trouble,” Jeremy froze at the voice. Shit. “Put the bag down and we can forget this ever happened. I won’t call the police but get out of here.” Jeremy slowly turned. “No!” Jeremy paused. “Don’t turn around! Put the bag down!”

Jeremy sighed and slowly relinquished his hold on the bag. It was a good bag as well. Now the dickhead behind him was going to take it. Talking about the dickhead-

Jeremy could hear the man scuttle forwards and grab the bag. At the last moment Jeremy whipped around and grabbed for the gun. He wasn’t going to lose this haul if he could avoid it. He just needed the money too bad.

There was a brief scuffle that eventually caused the pistol to be thrown clean across the room. The two men instantly raced for it, meaning their tussle fell to the ground.

“Get off me!” The other man yelled.

“Not going to happen!” Jeremy hollered, crawling forwards and launching himself at the man. He went down hard and Jeremy pinned him, using his considerable strength to keep him there. After a moment the man beneath him gave up and collapsed. That was when Jeremy finally got a good look at the man whose house he’d been robbing.

He had long shaggy brown hair that gave him a homeless look. He had glasses on and was scowling up at Jeremy. He was also tall, not tall and well-muscled, tall and gangly.

“What the fuck are you going to do now?” The man spat out. Jeremy raised his eyebrows at that. Normally civilians didn’t have that much ferocity in them. Especially when they were pinned underneath someone who was obviously a lot stronger.

“Stay down. Stay down, I get what I want and I leave the rest of your house alone.” Jeremy stood and wiped blood away from his mouth. The man continued to glare at him before slowly rising. Jeremy picked up the pistol and emptied it, bullets skittering against the floor. He then pocketed the now useless hunk of metal before surveying the room.

In the dark it was difficult to see anything. But Jeremy could see the candle sticks peeking out the top of the bag so he picked it up. The man let out a strained noise and Jeremy paused in confusion. He then looked down at the bag.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.” Jeremy breathed out, staring between the bag and the man. He shrugged, embarrassed.

“A guy’s got to make a living.” The man muttered. Jeremy snorted in disbelief and handed the bag back.

“We’re robbing the same house. Holy fuck.” The other man gingerly took the bag and they stared at each other for a moment, in a stalemate.

“Jeremy.” Jeremy stuck out his hand and the other man took it gingerly. “My name’s Jeremy. Don’t really have a crew to roll with.”

“Matt.” The other man mumbled. “Left my last one.”

“Sucks, doesn’t it?” Jeremy asked sympathetically. Matt nodded, uncertain of just what they were about to do, how they stood with each other now.

“So,” Matt started, breaking the tenuous silence. “We’re both robbing this place. Want to work together?”

“Hell yeah!” Jeremy exclaimed.

Matt smiled as they walked through the house, taking what they wanted. He had a feeling this could be the beginning of something. Something much bigger than them.

A month after the disastrous robberies they were living together, Matt having been thrown out of his apartment. (He really was homeless Jesus, Jeremy teased.) A few days after that they broke off their friendship and delved deeper, dancing between romance and love until they fell into the latter.

Two months after the robbery they got a call down the line they’d never thought they’d get. A call from Geoff Ramsey. An invitation to join the most infamous crew in the country. How could they refuse?

And, to think it all started with a pair of candle sticks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you might have noticed I didn't put up anything yesterday. That's because I wrote a really dark fic which I just didn't think fitted in with this collection. I might post it up later as an individual story though. So two today (hopefully).  
> This wasn't actually prompted by a reader, it was something I got off tumblr a long time ago. (I still have some prompts but kinda running low now.)  
> See you next time.


	10. Tinywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bullet wound is somehow the least of Ryan's problems.

“LIL J GET DOWN!”

Jeremy swore and ducked behind cover, just in time for a hail of bullets to rain down on him. He peeked over the top of the crate and saw a pack of men striding towards him.

“Shit, shit shit.” Jeremy muttered into his comms. “I’m stuck!”

“Fuck.” Geoff exclaimed. “How many?”

“Too many alright?” Jeremy gulped as one of the men spotted him. “They see me.”

“RUN!” Geoff screamed. Jeremy didn’t need a second warning as he stood and sprinted away. The men behind him spotted him and Jeremy screamed in pain as a burning sensation raced through him.

“JEREMY!” Gavin screamed down the comms. Jeremy couldn’t make a sound in response, could barely string words together in his head let alone talk. He turned a corner and continued limping along. A whimper escaped his lips and he felt his knees collapse beneath him.

“Are you hurt? Jeremy talk to us!” Jeremy let out another whimper, trying to talk to Jack. He didn’t understand, he’d been shot before. Why was this one so bad?

“Hit.” Jeremy snapped out. “Bullet.”

“Where?” Michael snapped out, anger attempting to cover the worry screaming through his words.

“Don’t- don’t know.” Jeremy rasped out. He didn’t know. All he knew was it was agony. He looked down at himself and felt his heart drop as he saw the crimson stain spreading across his chest all too quickly.

“Chest.” Jeremy whispered. “Or- or arm. I- I don’t know!” A note of hysteria entered his voice but he tried to push it aside. He could do this. He could be strong.

“Which one is it?” Matt’s voice was the worst. The man was obviously terrified but he had to stay strong, had to guide the main crew back to base. Had to help his best friend as he bled out.

“I don’t know.” Jeremy whispered. He could feel the world whirling around him and he knew that wasn’t a good sign. “I- I can’t- I don’t know.” He whispered. His head was suddenly too heavy, the light was too bright, he was just so- so tired…

“Jeremy!” Matt yelled, voice breaking. “Listen to me!”

”Come on Lil J!” Michael screamed. “Get the fuck up!” Jeremy wanted to but he just needed to rest, just for a little bit. His head lolled back, onto the wall. Just a bit of time. Just a bit…

“Don’t you dare.” The voice was closer, too close. Jeremy managed to pry one eye open before he felt pressure on his bullet wound. He barely stifled the scream. “Don’t you fucking dare die on me. You got that?”

“Ryan-” Jeremy breathed out. “They’re here!”

“No they’re not.” Ryan growled out. “I shot every last one of those bastards. Come on. Stay with me!” Jeremy hadn’t even noticed his eyes had been drooping shut. Ryan’s slap to the face woke him up quickly. “Don’t you fucking dare!”

Ryan gathered Jeremy into his arms and pulled the shorter man into a fireman’s lift. Jeremy moaned at the pain but then he felt the warmth coming off Ryan. Much nicer than the wall. It was even easier to sleep, with warm hands around him and the world bouncing along. His eyes slid closed. Just a little sleep. Not much.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Ryan ground out, all but shaking Jeremy. The shorter man groaned, he just wanted to sleep!

“Where are we going?” Jeremy mumbled out. Ryan sighed. The crew were miles away, it had only been Jeremy and Ryan on this particular mission as the rest went on some diplomatic shit. They were too far away to get Jeremy the help he needed.

“Safe house. The crew can’t help us now.”

Jeremy nodded at that, or at least he thought he did. The blood loss was making everything kind of hard to tell. He kept seeing Ryan turn his head back though, checking on the shorter man. Or maybe that was just the black spots dancing in front of his eyes.

When they got to the safe house Ryan all but threw Jeremy onto the kitchen table. He grabbed the medical kit and ripped away the man’s shirt. It was blood soaked and would have stuck to his skin if the blood had had the time to dry. But it was still pumping out, still draining the colour from Jeremy’s face.

“How’s things back there?” Ryan growled out, grabbing swabs to try and see just where Jeremy got hit and how bad it was. But he got no response down the comms. He frowned and paused for a second, bringing the small piece of wiring out of his ear. Somewhere along the way it had been crushed slightly. Ryan sighed. It was broken. Of fucking course it was broken.

So now he was stranded in the middle of no-where with a bleeding to death team mate.

Ryan shoved the thought from his head and turned back to Jeremy. The bullet wound had been his chest, the piece of burning hot metal having pierced him and gone straight through him. So that was one less thing Ryan had to do.

But Jeremy’s face was still a worrying shade of grey and he wasn’t waking up. Ryan put as much pressure as he dared onto the bullet wound. Suddenly Jeremy sat bolt upright, screaming. Ryan pushed him back down, holding him tightly.

“What- what the-” Jeremy started, staring around. Ryan pushed him back and the shorter man relaxed. Well, collapsed might be a better term.

“You were shot. We’re in a safe house but I can’t get the rest of the crew. It’s just us.” Jeremy closed his eyes and grunted in acknowledgement. Ryan frowned. “Are you in pain?”

“Yeah, just a bit.” Jeremy mumbled out. Ryan walked over the medical kit and frowned.

“I’ve got painkillers but they might uh- might made you relax too much.”

“Give them to me.” Jeremy ground out, reaching out his hand as if grasping for them. Ryan frowned and pushed the arm back, pulling out the right number of pills and letting them slide down Jeremy’s throat.

The man lay back against the table and grit his teeth, trying his hardest to keep quiet, to not yell or scream in agony.

Ryan was more concerned with getting them home. He could steal a car or motorbike and get them back but with Jeremy’s current predicament he’d rather not take that risk. So they were stuck there until Jeremy could be moved.

Ryan sighed and walked around the house, taking stock of everything he had. There was plenty of food, a good amount of guns, plenty of money but no phones. Of course there wouldn’t be. That would make all of this too easy, Ryan thought grimly. It wasn’t like life wanted it to be too easy for him.

“You’ve nice eyes.”

Ryan frowned at the voice and turned around to see Jeremy staring up at him, a glazed look in his eyes. Ryan sighed and nodded, the pills had taken affect.

“Lie down Jeremy.” Ryan strode forwards to restrain the other man but Jeremy just caught the arms, gently laying a kiss on the knuckles of Ryan’s left hand. “Jeremy-”

“Pre’y eyes.” Jeremy mumbled out, staring up at the man. He then raised an arm, trying to reach for Ryan’s mask. Ryan tentatively took it off and Jeremy gaped up at him. “Y’r face is red.” Jeremy slurred out, mind too fried to think clearly or remember the other times he’d seen Ryan without his mask.

“Jeremy-”

Before Ryan could finish Jeremy had leapt forwards, mashing his lips against Ryan’s. The older man was surprised and quickly pushed Jeremy back down. “What was that?”

“Kiss.”

“You shouldn’t be- shouldn’t do that.” Ryan half snapped and half mumbled out, not sure how he was meant to react to that.

“Want to.” Jeremy murmured, staring off into nothing. He was really out of it, Ryan realised. Way more out of it than Ryan had expected. ”Want to kiss you.” Jeremy tried to sit up again and Ryan made a split second decision. He leant down, pinning Jeremy back and then tentatively kissed him back. When they broke apart Jeremy started to giggle.

“That’s a kiss.”

“Yeah. It was a kiss.” Ryan said, biting his lip slightly. This could make things… complicated.

“Want another one.” Jeremy mumbled. Ryan paused before obliging, leaning down to kiss the man. He paused just a few inches away and for once relished the silence. Jeremy stared up at him, confused. But then Ryan started to kiss the man and he forgot it.

“THEY’RE BLOODY SNOGGING!”

Ryan yelled and reared backwards as he heard Gavin’s voice, clear as day. He stared down at Jeremy in confusion. “What was that?” Ryan exclaimed. Jeremy just looked at him in confusion for a moment.

“’s the crew.”

“The comms are broken!” Ryan’s voice shot up un-expectantly and he steeled himself before staring back at Jeremy who just shrugged.

“They’re working in my ear.” Ryan sighed and bent down, plucking the earpiece from Jeremy’s ear.

“How long were you listening?” Ryan ground out. He heard Geoff laughing hysterically somewhere in the background but it was Michael who answered.

“Long enough. Always told you your eyes were nice.” Ryan grit his teeth as another voice chimed in, this time it was Gavin’s.

“How come you never do stuff like that with me Ryan?”

“Ryan? Are the voices being mean?” Jeremy’s voice was filled with genuine worry, that was the worst part. Ryan sank his head into his hands, hearing the crew in the background laughing at him.

This was going to be impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of based off Kilikki's prompt, not quite sure how close you thought it was. If you want I can try again from a different angle (just let me know.)  
> Also, please prompt. I'm really running low. You don't need to worry though, I've already got several prompts saved up from tumblr and other sources. But it would be nice.  
> See you next time.


	11. Axial6401

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's up with Matt. Jeremy is determined to find out what.

Jeremy walked into the office and froze. His mind started to process things, maybe a bit slower than normal. That could probably be put down to the red bull that had been fuelling him for the last 36 hours. Maybe it could be put down to the stress of finding all the Easter eggs in the new game. Or maybe it was because it was five in the morning and he was still at work for the second day in the row.

You know, could be any of them.

But that didn’t matter. What did matter was Matt who was sat on the sofa. His beanie had been thrown aside, landing between Michael and Jeremy’s desk. He was dishevelled, clothes crumpled and stained. Jeremy knew that he’d been in work longer than Jeremy had been. But the man wasn’t sleeping. He was either laughing or sobbing.

As a sniffle broke through the air Jeremy found his answer.

He paused in the doorway before scurrying into the room and sinking down to his knees.

“Matt?” Matt instantly froze, body still shaking slightly. “Matt look at me.” Jeremy reached up to Matt’s face but then aborted the movement as Matt took his hands away from his face. His face was stained with tears and his lip was trembling.

“Jeremy?” Matt went to stand up but fell back halfway through the motion, suddenly feeling faint. Jeremy followed him back down and kneeled in front of his friend, staring at him in worry.

“What’s wrong?”

“’S nothing.” Matt sniffed. “Dumb. Come on.” Matt stood up again, this time slow enough that he didn’t fall over again. Jeremy frowned but stood, watching Matt try to clean himself up a little bit, running a hand down his face to get rid of the tears covering it.

“Matt, please.” Jeremy wasn’t above pleading, had never been. Especially if Matt was like this.

Jeremy could understand that Matt was stressed, had noticed it more and more over the past week but he didn’t understand why. He felt a wave of guilt crash over him as he realised just how little time he’d spent with the man. He’d been busy, he rationalised to himself.

Too busy for his best friend?

No. Never too busy for that.

“Come on man, I’m not judging you.” But Matt just shook his head. He strode over to Jeremy’s desk and paused before snatching up his beanie and ramming it onto his head.

“I’m fine. Just stressed.”

“You sure?” Jeremy asked, squinting at the man. Matt nodded and Jeremy sighed. There wasn’t much more he could do. “If you want to talk some time, come to me.” With that the shorter man turned and left. Matt stood there for a moment before sighing and walking back towards his computer. He still had work to do.

 

“You look shattered.” Jack said worriedly, watching Jeremy. The man just shrugged in response. He’d gotten some sleep last night at least, had spent about three hours unconscious before he dragged himself into work, a bit late. Luckily Geoff hadn’t had a go at him.

“I’m good.” The effect of Jeremy’s words were slightly deadened as he yawned loudly. The rest of the office turned to him and he shifted, suddenly uncomfortable.

“When was the last time you slept?” Ryan asked, instantly turning on his ‘dad mode’. Jeremy sighed and ran his hands down his face, pausing halfway down and stretching his forehead out as he tried to work out how he should answer it. “No, no, let me say that again. In the last three days, how many hours have you slept?”

Ryan the weirdly specific so as not to allow Jeremy to actually twist the truth without lying guy.

Now _that_ should be a shirt, Jeremy thought idly.

“What day is it?” Jeremy asked, defeated. He was exhausted.

“Thursday.” Gavin put in tentatively. Jeremy squinted as he tried to figure it out.

“Seven?” Jeremy asked. Three hours last night, no sleep the day before, four hours before… yeah, sounded about right. He then looked at the room around him who were all staring at him in horror.

“How the hell are you awake?” Geoff asked in amazement. Jeremy shrugged slightly, suddenly embarrassed.

“I had stuff to do.”

“Like what?” Geoff’s face had turned stony and Jeremy gulped.

“That game that came out. The- the-” Jeremy clicked his fingers, trying to remember the name of the game. After a moment he gave up and just hung his head. “I can’t even remember the damn name.” He added, defeated.

“You’re going home.” Geoff stated. Jeremy looked around the office for support but found none.

“I’m fine Geoff!”

“Home. Now. Or I fire your ass.” Geoff snapped. Jeremy had forgotten that Geoff’s ‘dad mode’ was only just second to Ryan’s. Jeremy sighed but nodded, standing and logging off. “Come back in after you’ve had a good night’s sleep okay?” Geoff said gruffly. Jeremy nodded, suddenly too tired to argue.

“Okay, just gotta-” another yawn broke free from Jeremy. “Gotta go ask Lindsay something.” With that the man left the room and walked into the next office. Lindsay and Caleb were both sat at their desks, typing away. Jeremy moved towards Lindsay before pausing.

“Matt?”

Matt turned around, putting his controller down. He was obviously working on some kind of Minecraft build. Jeremy wondered idly what it was before realising he’d find out about it soon. As long as Geoff’s ultimatum didn’t come true.

“Yeah?” Matt asked, a tone of worry in his voice. Jeremy stepped forwards, ignoring his initial quest for a moment.

“When did you get in?”

Matt shrugged, opening his mouth before closing it again. Lindsay looked over and frowned. “Did you even go home?” Jeremy glared down at Matt as he shook his head.

“What the hell!” Jeremy exclaimed. Matt glared up at him.

“I’ve got stuff to do. Stuff to edit. Stuff to build.” Matt gestured to the build in front of him. Jeremy shook his head in disbelief.

“You didn’t sleep last night?”

“I wasn’t tired.” Matt growled out, staring at the screen. “Fuck.” He muttered, making his character zoom upwards to take in the whole build.

“What is it?” Jeremy asked, slightly distracted from his quest to get Matt to sleep. Matt gestured at the screen in anger.

“I built the thing the wrong way round!” He exclaimed, setting down TNT all the way along the build. “Need to start over.”

“Go home man.” Caleb said from behind his monitor.

“I’m fine.” Matt growled out, staring at the screen as he brought up his inventory, scrolling through to bring up the wool. Jeremy lunged forwards and grabbed the controller. Instantly Matt was on his feet, glaring at Jeremy. “Give it back!”

“You need to sleep!” Jeremy exclaimed. Matt grabbed his controller back and sat down.

“I need to finish this build. _Then_ I’ll go home.”

“Matt, this isn’t meant to be built for weeks,” Caleb started from his desk. “It’s okay to take a break.”

“I’m fine.” Matt growled. Jeremy threw up his arms in disbelief. He couldn’t help the man if he didn’t want to be helped.

“Just trying to help man!” With that Jeremy strode out of the room, ready to collapse into bed. Behind him Matt shifted uncomfortably, he’d just screwed up hours of work.

It was meant to be a small distraction, something to take his mind off the mortifying embarrassment of Jeremy seeing him having a fucking breakdown. And then it had turned into something he should actually do for work. Now it had just turned into another one of his screw-ups.

Matt set down another line of TNT and sighed. He seemed to be screwing up a lot recently.

 

The next night Jeremy made sure that Matt left the building. He couldn’t follow the man home but he could make sure he wasn’t pulling an all-nighter at work.

And when Matt got in the next day he looked a lot better. He was standing straighter and he looked more relaxed. Jeremy decided to spend a bit of time with him, having finished most of his work.

“Need a hand?” Jeremy asked, slouching into the chair next to Matt. The man jumped slightly but shrugged.

“Sure. Follow what I’ve been doing and it should be fine.”

Jeremy nodded and started to build. The silence between them wasn’t exactly awkward but it was close. Too close for Jeremy’s liking.

“Matt, is everything okay?”

Matt’s character froze on the screen as the man turned slightly to Jeremy.

“Why do you ask?”

“Two all-nighters in a row isn’t your usual style.” Jeremy shrugged, screwing up the blocks he was supposed to be placing. “You seem upset.” Matt frowned, his character resuming building. How much did he want to tell Jeremy?

“Stress. I’m good. I’m fine.” Maybe, just maybe, if he said it enough times it might be true.

 

The next night Jeremy waited for Matt to leave before he did. Matt dragged himself out of his office at two in the morning, exhausted. Jeremy was in much the same state. If Matt kept on doing this, going home late and coming into work early he might seriously hurt himself.

But no matter what Jeremy said Matt refused to do anything. On the next Monday Jeremy accidently walked in on Geoff and Jack having a quiet conversation. Jeremy paused, knowing he shouldn’t listen. But then he heard Matt’s name.

“Matt. I might just be over doing it.” Jack said quietly. Geoff made a grunt of agreement.

“Noticed it too. He’s pushing himself too hard. I’m gonna send him home if he does this again. Bad enough with Jeremy pushing himself the other day but Matt’s just going too far.”

“You don’t think-” Jack started but was cut off by Geoff.

“We talk to him first. If he’s not up to the job we can get Kerry or someone in. I’m not going to fire him because of this.”

“Do you want me to talk to him?” Jack asked softly. Jeremy couldn’t see if Geoff nodded or shook his head. The two men slipped into a new conversation and Jeremy quietly slipped away. Finally, someone was actually doing something.

 

“Hey Jeremy, you coming?” Jeremy snapped his head up at Jack’s words. He then frowned in confusion. Jack chuckled gently. “I know you heard me and Geoff talking.” Jeremy flushed but nodded, standing.

“You doing it now?”

“Yeah, seems like I’d better just get it over with. You stay outside and I’ll talk to him. It’ll be fine.”

Jeremy nodded and leant back against the wall, pulling out his phone and flicking through it idly. After about five minutes Jack emerged, looking perplexed.

“Did it go okay?” Jeremy asked anxiously. Jack frowned before shrugging.

“He says he’s just working hard. Just overdid it a bit.”

“I call Bull.” Jeremy said instantly. Jack nodded.

“Don’t know what I can do though. I’m going to see if Kerry will be okay to step in for a bit.”

Jeremy nodded and watched the man leave. He glanced at the door, he wanted to just talk to Matt, figure out what was so wrong. He took a step forwards, hand on the handle but then stopped himself. Matt probably wouldn’t want to talk to him right now.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!”

The Achievement Hunters all froze as a yell emanated from the other office. Jack and Geoff exchanged a look of confusion.

“THAT’S MINE!”

Jeremy paused before his eyes widened in recognition and he leapt out of his seat. He froze as he entered the room. Matt was standing in the other doorway, nearly vibrating with anger. That made Jeremy frown for a moment. Matt was in the same clothes as yesterday. That was two nights without sleep. He was going to kill himself like this.

The rest of the room was staring at Matt. Caleb was half out of his chair, as if debating if he should move to stop Matt. Lindsay’s eyes were glancing between Matt and the door. But Matt’s attention was only focused on one person; Kerry.

The man was sat in Matt’s chair, clutching the man’s controller. He looked petrified in the face of Matt’s rage. Geoff frowned and strode in.

“What the dicks is going on?”

“He’s sat in my fucking seat!” Matt exclaimed, not taking his eyes off Kerry. “I can’t work!”

“Matt, you can’t work anyway.” Geoff’s words were perhaps a bit blunt but everyone had been thinking the same thing.

“No! I can do this!” Matt exclaimed.

“Hey, hey, calm down.” Ryan stepped forwards, hands outstretched. “There’s no need for that.”

Matt took a deep breath, as if to calm himself. “Can I get back to work now?”

“No.” Geoff stepped in and glared at Matt. “Take the rest of the day off. I have no idea what the dick’s happening but you need to calm down.”

“No! I can-”

“Leave.” Geoff all but growled. “Kerry can do your work. When you can actually do your job you can come back. If you can’t then don’t bother.”

Matt stared at him for a moment, shocked. Jack as looking the same, glancing between the men. That was a bit too harsh.

After a moment the anger fled from Matt and just left exhaustion. “Okay.” He muttered. “Okay.” He grabbed his bag and stuffed his belongings back into it. He then shouldered the bag and walked off.

“Matt-” Jeremy started, taking a step forwards but Michael’s hand landed on his shoulder.

“Better not, Lil J. He’s not looking so good.”

“But I can help!”

“What he needs is some time to calm down. Don’t worry.” Jack said calmingly. Jeremy bit his lip before nodding.

“Get back to work you cocksuckers.” Geoff was trying to make it normal, trying to make it into a joke. But he was worried. Something was wrong with Matt. And he couldn’t help.

 

Matt came back to work the next day, looking just as haggard as he had when he screamed at Kerry. He slumped into his office and slouched into his chair, curling up on himself and nearly lying on his desk as he used his controller. He’d gone to Kerry the moment he was in work and had apologised. The shorter man had said it was fine but Matt had still looked guilty.

He’d then gone straight to the office and hadn’t moved from his seat once. As morning dragged to lunchtime Jeremy decided to see how he was. He walked into the office, holding a few bags of Chinese food and put them onto a spare desk.

“Fuck yeah!” Lindsay cheered. The rest of the people in the room descended on the food but Matt barely gave it a glance.

“Matt?” Jeremy asked tentatively.

“Yeah?”

“You want some food?”

Matt looked at the food, frowning as if it had personally offended him.

“Not hungry.”

“Come on Matt,” Lindsay was trying so hard to be relaxed, to not scare Matt away. “It’s good.”

“I’m fine. You save me some, okay?” With that Matt turned back to his screen. Jeremy frowned and walked forwards but Caleb caught his wrist, shaking his head gently.

“Okay, grab it whenever you feel like it. It’ll be in the refrigerator.” Caleb said gently. Matt grunted.

“We got any specifics about the Minecraft Hunt yet?” Matt asked, barely turning away from the screen. The rest of the room shared confused looks but it was Caleb who spoke up.

“I thought that wasn’t meant to be made for months?”

“Trying to get ahead of things.” Matt shrugged.

“Should you go talk to Geoff?” Jeremy asked. Matt shook his head, a bit quickly.

“It’s fine. I’ll start it on my own.”

“Matt, don’t you think it would help if you had someone helping?”

“I can do it on my own!” Matt snapped. Jeremy glanced to the others who just shrugged.

“Okay. Just- yell if you need anything.”

Matt grunted and turned to his screen.

After ten hours he’d only moved from it three times. His stomach was empty and he wasn’t sure if he was awake because of the Red Bull, the coffee or the feeling in his gut. He couldn’t take it for much longer.

He stared at the build he was making, the small hut where the crew would sleep before the main event. What was he missing?

There were paintings, there was a roof and a floor, and there were even windows. The doors were all fine, there were enough torches to keep any mobs away. Matt had even placed some cats in the floor to ward away any unwanted creepers.

What the hell was he missing? Matt scrubbed at his eyes. Paintings, roof, floor, windows, doors, torches, cat. His character walked around, staring at each square he’d built. He then flew up and checked the outside, everything was fine.

Matt leant back and rubbed at his eyes. He needed to sleep. But he couldn’t. He remember what Geoff had said. He had to do this. He had to work. He was fine. He was fine.

“Beds.” Matt muttered to himself. He sat up in his chair and stared around the hut. He’d forgotten beds. He really needed to sleep.

Matt shook the feeling off, saving the file and opened up GTA V, ready to build some more courses. After another hour and a half the words were blurring on the screen and he was barely keeping his eyes open.

“Come on Matt.” He grumbled to himself, removing his beanie and his jacket. He debated for a moment, feeling the chill of the office before taking off his shirt as well. No way would he sleep when he was this cold.

So he sat there for another quarter of an hour, shivering and just willing the game to work.

His head felt so heavy. He just wanted to sleep. But he couldn’t. Couldn’t sleep yet. Matt sniffled and rubbed at his eyes angrily. He shouldn’t be crying over something like this. He’d slept for hours last night. He ignored the voice in his head (which sounded suspiciously like Jeremy) which said he hadn’t slept a full night’s sleep in a month. His body needed more than just one night.

The game blurred and Matt set his controller down for a moment. He just needed a moment. His stomach was roaring so he shakily got up and grabbed the Chinese from the refrigerator. It didn’t look appetising anymore but he was starving. He threw himself into one of the more comfortable chairs and started eating the thing. When the container was empty he placed it to one side and just stared off into nothing for a moment. He’d get back over there quickly enough. But for now the chair was comfy and warm.

Matt barely noticed as his eyes closed and sleep took over.

 

Jeremy was sat in his car, seriously regretting his life choices. Matt’s car was still sitting there, without the man in it. Jeremy hadn’t meant to stake out his friend’s car but he thought Matt would be right out. Matt had dozed off and the next thing he knew it was half two and Matt was no-where to be seen.

Enough was enough Jeremy decided. He threw the door open and clicked the car locked with far more force than it needed. He then strode across the parking lot. He would have looked intimidating, a lone figure striding along in the night with a determination which could almost be mistaken for insanity.

But then he dropped his keys and slightly ruined the impression.

When he’d recovered he continued in his quest into their office space. He tentatively opened the door to the Achievement Hunter office.

“Matt? You in here bud?” There was no response and Jeremy hesitated for a moment before flicking the light on. The normal buzzing of the computers were silent, putting Jeremy on edge. He then slowly walked into the other office, flicking that light on as well.

The sight that met him shocked him. Mat was curled in on himself on a chair, with only his pants on. He was shivering and looked so depressing that Jeremy couldn’t stop himself from waking the man, even if it meant risking a few hours of sleep which was a rare thing for Matt at the moment.

“Matt, wake up.” Jeremy whispered, shaking the man slightly. Matt groaned before opening one eye slowly.

“J’rmy?”

“Yeah, it’s me bud. Come on.” Jeremy pulled Matt upright into the seat and glanced around the room before spotting the man’s clothes and handing them to Matt.

It was obvious Matt was still out of it. He could barely focus on Jeremy and his head kept on threatening to loll back onto his shoulder.

“You look like shit man.” Jeremy muttered, staring down at Matt. He’d made no move to get clothed, just staring up at Jeremy still half asleep. “Come on. You need to get home. Enough work.”

Matt frowned at that, staring around the room as if he was only just properly coming back to consciousness. “Work?” Matt stared around before a wave of panic seemed to crash over him. He leapt up before falling back down. Jeremy restrained him, staring at him open mouthed.

“What the hell happened Matt?”

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Matt said stubbornly. He could feel his chin wobbling and he hated it, hated how weak he was. He didn’t even consider how tired he was, how he hadn’t drunk anything that day that didn’t have caffeine in it and all he’d eaten that day was the cold Chinese sat on the floor next to him. “Got work to do.”

Jeremy shook his head, disbelief painted across his face. “Go home Matt, please. You can come to mine if it helps. Jesus, you can stay here if you’re actually going to sleep!”

“Don’t need to sleep. Need to get this done.” Matt stood up and walked to his computer, booting it up again and grabbing his controller.

“Matt, you’re going to kill yourself!” Jeremy snapped, striding across the room. Matt glared at him and shook his head.

“It’s fine, okay? I’m just a bit tired.”

“A bit tired?” Jeremy yelled, no longer caring who heard him. Finally he was alone with the man. No-one was going to come in and that meant he could say whatever he wanted. “You passed out in a chair! I saw how much coffee you had today! I was surprised you haven’t had a heart attack! What the hell is this important?”

Matt turned away from his friend and stared back at his screen. He could finish this race and then he could sleep for a few hours. Well, maybe just a couple of hours. He had other shit to do.

Couldn’t think of anything though.

“Is this what you fucking want?” Jeremy snarled. “Do you want to spend all your life working until you fucking kill yourself?”

“Piss off.” Matt growled back. Jeremy turned away for a second, fury pouring from him. Then he turned back and grabbed Matt’s controller out of his hands. “Hey!”

“No. You listen to me, you motherfucker.” Matt was taken aback at the venom in Jeremy’s voice. He hardly ever spoke like that, especially to his friends. Matt hoped he still belonged in that category. “You can’t function like this. Look at your course!”

Matt turned to it in confusion. It looked fine. It was a bike race, simple enough. A few obstacles here and there, all suspended high in the air. “There’s nothing wrong with it!” Matt cried out. Jeremy sighed and pointed at the screen.

“You forgot the track! They can’t ride on anything! Matt, go to bed, please.”

Matt stared at the screen for a moment before letting his head sink into his hands. Why did he always screw this up? He could feel the tears shudder through him and he let out a choked sob. Jeremy froze above him as his friend started to cry right in front of him.

“Shit Matt, what’s wrong? Please.” It was Jeremy’s tone that broke Matt in the end. He was pleading with the taller man, begging him to let Jeremy help. Somehow that broke through all the walls Matt had raised up.

“I’m not cut out for this.” Matt choked out. “I’m- I’m just the Minecraft guy! I shouldn’t be here!”

“Who the fuck told you that?” Jeremy snapped. “Tell me and I’ll end that motherfucker! You absolutely deserve to be here!”

“No I don’t.” Matt whispered. “I can just make builds. I’m not funny enough to get into the videos. I just- I just make the stuff. I’m not cut out for this.”

Jeremy paused for a moment, trying to digest this.

“You were trying to make it up, weren’t you?” Matt nodded. “The more you worked the more you thought you belonged.”

“I needed to do the stuff I got hired to do. I just needed to do it better now.”

Jeremy sighed and shook his head, taking the seat next to Matt. “You don’t need to do better like this. You’re tired and you can hardly operate at the moment. Come on, I’ll take you home and tomorrow we’ll talk about this properly.”

“Thanks.” Matt whispered, standing up. He immediately started swaying and Jeremy caught him.

“Jesus, what was that?”

Matt sniffled slightly, trying to stand on his own. “Dizzy, that’s all.”

Jeremy narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

Matt shrugged, as if embarrassed. “Haven’t eaten much.”

“What the hell am I going to do with you?” Jeremy sighed in exasperation. There was no way Matt could walk to the car and Jeremy didn’t really feel like carrying him there. “Come on.” Jeremy led Matt back into the Achievement Hunter’s office and laid him down on the couch. He then grabbed some of the blankets they had lying around. The two men then paused, just looking at each other. Matt’s eyelids were already beginning to droop but he raised a hand.

“Stay?”

Jeremy hesitated before nodding and bringing some of the blankets onto the floor. Matt immediately followed him, dragging some of the couch cushions with him. They just lay there for a moment, Matt shivering violently. They were both exhausted and sleep came to them quickly. But just before Jeremy fell asleep he heard Matt whisper something.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.  
> 1\. This got waaay out of hand. I thought it was going to be 500 words and then it turned into this and it's nearly 4AM and I'm meant to be Christmas shopping tomorrow and... I regret my life choices sometimes.  
> 2.This wasn't based off a prompt from one of you, it was based off a tumblr prompt. I am kinda really annoyed at myself for this because I found this amazing list of prompts and screenshotted it but didn't keep in where it came from. So I have plenty more (they are all angsty) which should be appearing soon enough.  
> 3\. Also, I don't know why this is now the third fic with Jeremy as the main character but I think that might continue to happen. So, sorry for everyone who thought this was going to be a collection of fluffy Mavin. This is now probably going to turn into a lot of hurt/ comfort most likely with a lot of Jeremy.  
> 4\. The prompts are single sentence prompts so this prompt was "I'm not cut out for this."  
> See you next time. (feel free to drop a prompt.)


	12. Grimmons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grif and Simmons need an anniversary present. Animals work, right?

Grif frowned as he walked into the store. Why did he have to be here?

“Suck it up Grif. We’re doing this.” Simmons growled, dragging Grif forwards. The man narrowed his eyes and stopped moving, putting all of his considerable weight to use as he stood still. Simmons glared at him and tried to tug him.

“Why?”

“For fucks sake Grif!” Simmons exclaimed. “Just let me do this, okay? It’s our anniversary!”

Grif frowned before slowly moving forwards. Simmons smiled at that and Grif groaned. “This is a one time thing Simmons. I don’t want to have fucking dogs.”

Simmons sighed and rolled his eyes (eye). “Get over it Grif. Aren’t you meant to be glad to get an animal?”

“What the hell made you think that?” Grif walked past the kennels and shivered slightly. The dogs were glaring at him as if they were about to eat him.

“You’re not a dog person?”

Grif didn’t even bother to answer that.

 

“This one. This one’s perfect!” Simmons exclaimed, staring down at the dog. Grif frowned at it. It was a small dog, brown and white. It was looking up at Simmons with such a look of adoration Grif found it hard to say no.

“How much is it?” Grif sighed. Simmons beamed up at him while telling him the price. Goddamnit, Grif thought, it was in their price range. “Come on then.”

 

When they got home the first thing that Simmons did was put their new pet in the middle of the floor and just stared at it. Grif sighed and moved around him to put the rest of the supplies away before he collapsed onto the sofa.

He drifted off, into a dream filled with colours of every hue and an overwhelming sense of loss. Grif jerked awake when a sneeze ripped through the air. His dream dissipated, leaving only green burnt into his head.

Simmons was sat on the floor, still wrapped around the dog. His eyes were red and his nose was running slightly. He looked up at Grif with something approaching fear. Then another sneeze ripped through him.

“What the hell?” Grif asked in confusion. Their dog wiggled free and raced off, leaving Simmons sniffling on the floor. Grif sank down beside his husband and frowned at his embarrassed expression.

“Did you- are you allergic to dogs?”

“No.” Simmons sneezed. Grif raised an eyebrow.

“You’re fucking allergic!”

Simmons sneezed again, rubbing his already bloodshot eyes.

“We’re taking the dog back.”

 

When they got to the pound Grif left Simmons to make his too much tearfilled goodbye. Grif wandered through the pound, trying to stay as far away from the dogs as he could. He heard a mewling and froze, entering another room.

“Well, hello.” Grif walked into the room and came face to face with a fat orange cat who glared at him.

 

Half an hour later Simmons walked in on Grif lying on the floor, idly stroking a cat as it snored loudly.

“Grif?” Simmons asked in amazement. Grif glanced up at him and yawned.

“Are you allergic to cats?”

Oh god, Simmons thought, not another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wash is happy with this decision.)  
> This was an idea from me cause eh, yolo you know? Leave a prompt if you want to.  
> See you next time.


	13. Mavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk Gavin is bad enough. A drunk Michael is even worse. But maybe together they could create something not entirely terrible.

Michael stared off into nothing, a lazy smile crawling across his face. He’d lost his glasses somewhere along the way but he couldn’t be bothered to try and find them.

He knew where he was, vaguely. Barbara had thrown a party and then there’d been free drinks. Really he shouldn’t be surprised it had ended this way. He took another swig but was cut off as someone tripped over him, falling to the floor as well.

“What the fuck!” Michael exclaimed, as beer trickled onto the floor. He turned to the other person angrily but relaxed as he saw Gavin staring at him worriedly.

“Sorry Michael.”

“Idiot.” Michael sighed out, still glaring at the Brit. Gavin nodded and smiled, shifting so he was next to Michael against the wall.

“What you drinking?”

Michael indicated his bottle and Gavin made grabby hands for it. Michael debated refusing him but then sighed and passed it over. Gavin took a large swig before wrinkling his nose.

“That’s skanky.” Gavin groaned. Michael rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle back.

“Fuck off then.”

“Micool!” Gavin whined, all but throwing himself across Michael. The man yelped and tried to move away but was almost immediately trapped under the British idiot. “Have fuuuuun!”

“Gavin, you’re wasted.” Michael grumbled. Gavin smiled easily and nodded.

“You are too.”

“So?”

“Soooooo…” Gavin turned so he was lying on his front rather than splayed out on his back. Michael narrowed his eyes as the Brit’s eyes turned conniving. “We’re drunk.”

“No shit.” Michael grumbled, trying to push Gavin off again. Gavin smirked and surged forwards, kissing Michael.

Michael blinked for a few seconds.

If he was sober he might have thought it through. If he was sober he might have pushed his best friend away. If he was sober he wouldn’t have leant in for another one.

It’s a good thing he was fucking wasted.

 

When Michael woke up the next morning it was to the sound of squawking and something falling over. Michael sat bolt upright and saw Gavin stood there, with his shirt half off and the most embarrassed expression he could summon up.

“Gav?” Michael mumbled, suddenly realising his clothes were also scattered across the floor. He had woken naked in the same bed as Gavin. Who was also naked.

“Wait did we-” Michael asked, still confused. Gavin bit his lips and nodded. “We-” Michael paused and Gavin nodded again. “Shit.” Michael collapsed back against the bed. Gavin pulled his shirt on and hurried forwards.

“What happened doesn’t change anything. We’re still boys. You’re still-”

“We fucked Gavin.” Michael said, deadpan. “We fucked.”

Gavin nodded and sighed. “I don’t know Michael. I- I’m sorry.”

Michael gazed up at him and stood, taking a step forwards until he was close enough to punch the other man. Gavin shifted uncomfortably before Michael leapt forwards and kissed him.

“I _want_ it to mean something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another of the prompts from the list I mentioned. This is called "What happened doesn't change anything"  
> If you want to prompt something, feel free  
> See you next time.


	14. Ramwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets hurt during a fire fight and Geoff blames himself.

Geoff sat in the kitchen, pouring out another glass of whiskey. All he could think of was the events of the day.

_Explosions ricocheted through the air._

_Screams, ear splitting, bone piercing. Screams of anguish so tangible they could taste it, could feel it._

_Could feel it when it hit them._

Geoff shook his head. He couldn’t do this. He had to stay strong! He had to!

_Gavin’s screams._

_Ryan yelling, Jack shouting down the comms but the only thing that existed was how the body went limp._

_The explosions stopped as the only noise that left was the small air that escaped the Brit’s mouth._

_The blinding lights were nothing, just Gavin’s eyes sliding shut._

_Gavin screaming._

_Geoff screaming._

_Voices blending until no-one knew where one started or when the next began._

“Geoff!”

Geoff whirled around to see Ryan stood in the doorway. His boyfriend was looking beyond haggard. His mask was off and his face paint was smudged beyond all recognition. He looked over the kitchen curiously, seeing Geoff with a hand wrapped around a bottle. His face dropped more, if that was even possible.

“Don’t do that Geoff. Don’t blame yourself.” Ryan came to sit next to Geoff and turned the man to face him straight on.

“It was my fault.” Geoff mumbled out, staring into nothing. Ryan sighed and shook his head.

“No it wasn’t. It was Flynt’s fault.”

“I nearly killed him.” Geoff whispered, thinking of Gavin, the man who was as close to a son as he’d ever get. At this moment he was lying in a stark hospital bed, unconscious from Geoff’s mistakes.

“No.” Ryan said shortly. “You didn’t. You saved him Geoff, we barely noticed he’d gone down. You did though. You told us. You saved him Geoff.”

Geoff shook his head, feeling tears begin to dribble down his face. He turned away, wishing they would stop but they wouldn’t. After just a few seconds he felt warm arms descend and the safety of Ryan’s chest next to his back.

“This happens to the best of us Geoff.”

“Why did it happen to me?” Geoff asked, still trying to wipe away the tears.

“Because we have shitty luck.” Ryan gently wiped away one of the tears. “We’re still here, aren’t we? Gavin’s survived worse than this. We all have. All that matters now is that we don’t beat ourselves up. It’s okay to cry.”

Geoff nodded and relaxed, letting the bottle go as he leant in to Ryan’s chest.

“He’s going to be alright. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this my fifth thing uploaded today? Why yes it is! Why, you may ask? Because I hate myself (or that's the vibe I'm getting anyway.) In actuality it's because I was getting to be three days behind on this. I needed to get a new chapter of Shards of Innocence up and I wanted to expand my GTA AU cause I have an adorable Christmas piece I want to put up around Christmas. So, here's hoping.  
> One sentence prompt "It's okay to cry."  
> See you next time.


	15. Grimmons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grif is fed up. Simmons is fed up. Grif is tired. Simmons is tired. But Simmons has an essay to do. Grif tries to help.

“Go to sleeeeeep.” Grif whined, staring over at Simmons. The boy glared down at him.

“Shut up Grif.” He then immediately turned back to the computer and kept on typing. Grif just watched him for a moment, seeing how slow his typing was. Normally Simmons could churn out hundreds of words a second but now it was more like a letter per minute. It was torture and it wasn’t even happening to Grif!

“Do it in the morning.” Grif mumbled, turning onto the side and stuffing his face into his pillow. Simmons glared at him. Grif was fairly sure Simmons glared at him anyway, there was a pillow in the way after all.

“Weren’t you listening? I-” Simmons broke off as he yawned widely. “Have to- have to finish it today.” He murmured, slumping further into his seat.

“It’s extra credit Simmons! They don’t care when it’s finished!”

“Mr O’Mally does!” Simmons cried, trying to work out how to spell ceiling. Did he really need that word? Couldn’t he use- Simmons frowned as he tried to think of another word. Roof? Top?

Simmons shook his head and deleted the sentence.

“You can-can sleep,” Simmons broke into another yawn before continuing. “Need to finish.”

“If only Tucker were here.” Grif mumbled into his pillow before sighing and hauling himself to his feet. “Come on Simmons.” Grif placed his head on Simmons’ shoulder. “We should-”

“Shut up Grif.” Simmons gently (not so gently) pushed Grif’s face away. “I’m not sleeping until this is done.”

Grif snorted and settled down for a nap. He fell asleep to the slow typing of his boyfriend.

He woke to the sound of his boyfriend’s snores. At a quick glance of the clock (3:47) Grif gently picked up Simmons (he barely weighed anything) and placed him on the bed, gently pressing a kiss to his head. He then walked over to the computer and sat down, brining it back to life.

**AI’s power from a plant idea chlorophyll beginning. Director O’Mally birthed Artificial…**

After that there was nothing, as if Simmons had somehow forgotten what I meant. Grif read the rest of the paper in horror, none of it made sense.

If he handed this into O’Mally the man would probably fail him on the spot. The man was a dickhead and constantly angry. He really seemed to have it in for Frank, one of the other kids in their class.

But Grif pushed that thought out of his head and stared back at the computer. He had to do something.

Taking a deep breath Grif highlighted the entire document and deleted it.

“Come on then Dexter. We’ve got shit to do.” Grif muttered to himself. He was glad he’d had the nap in the afternoon now. He didn’t think he was going to be sleeping tonight.

 

“Grif?”

Grif’s head snapped up as he saw Simmons glaring down at him.

“Wha-?” the boy said intelligently. Simmons rolled his eyes before pointing at the computer.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Grif stared back at the screen to find the essay finished and ready to be printed. Well, here goes nothing.

“Looked at your paper. Can’t make out a word of it.” Grif stretched and Simmons flinched as there was a series of sickening pops. Grif then pulled some of the first words he could see.

“You must understand one basic fact for all this to make sense. These AI, they all come from somewhere. They are all based on a person. The Alpha AI was no exception. And while the law has many penalties for the atrocities that we inflict on others, there are no punishments for the terrors we inflict on ourselves.”

Simmons frowned and stared at the screen.

“I don’t remember that…” He muttered. Grif looked at him worriedly but then Simmons just shrugged. “I was pretty out of it last night wasn’t I?” He chuckled, staring down at Grif fondly. The boy just smiled and nodded.

“Now then, I’m going to sleep.” Grif pulled himself out of the chair, wincing. He reckoned he’d got about an hour and a half of sleep, if that. Simmons watched him sit down before sighing.

“Get up fatass. We’ve got school. I need to hand this in.”

Grif groaned and rolled over. “You’re going to get an A, can’t you just accept that?”

Simmons frowned and shook his head. “I might not.”

Grif groaned again, kept on groaning all the way to school in fact. He could barely open his eyes for the rest of that day, Tucker kept on making jokes about him banging Simmons. Caboose kept on muttering something suspicious that Grif could never quite hear.

A week later when Simmons came crashing into their room, smiling broadly and holding the paper in his hands, Grif smiled before rolling over. He had sleep to catch up on. He didn’t know how long it would be until Simmons tried to pull another all-nighter.

Tried, being the operative word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt from the tumblr 'OTP Prompts' "Imagine person A staying up all night to finish a project and person B is giving a hand. Person A ends up falling asleep with the project half done, and person B eventually finishes it for person A."  
> I just really like the idea of Grif being super smart but never doing anything with it because he knows what happens to smart people in a war like that (Look at the freelancers) so he's a lot happier to just play dumb and stuck in that canyon but alive.  
> See you next time.


	16. Axial6401

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long distance relationships are one thing. Finding out that your boyfriend's plane has crashed and he is presumed dead until months later you find out he's not is an entirely different thing.   
> Do you really blame Jeremy for being just a bit upset?

When Jeremy heard the news he couldn’t understand it for a moment. He sat there in his chair, staring into nothing as Geoff continued to talk to him, in that low and quiet voice people always used.

Jeremy had heard that tone so many times after the accident. He’d heard people say how the plane was delayed. He’d been told that something had gone wrong in that tone. He’d heard there were survivors in a different tone, a hopeful, tear filled one.

But the tone had returned when Jeremy was told they couldn’t find him.

His body hadn’t been found, that was what Jeremy clung onto. Not dead, not necessarily.

As each agonising hour turned into torturous days Jeremy’s faith began to flag. When unbearable weeks turned into heartbroken months Jeremy gave up. People stopped talking to him like that, knowing they couldn’t anymore. There was nothing he could hold out hope for.

But here Geoff was, Geoff talking slowly, calming as he stood next to Jeremy. The older man placed a steadying arm on Jeremy’s shoulder, causing him to jerk out of his thoughts abruptly.

“You good there Lil J?” Geoff muttered. Jeremy nodded and stood abruptly, knocking all kinds of crap off his desk. Geoff took a step back and eyed him worriedly. It was them that he realised that every single eye in the room was on him.

“What did they find?” Jeremy choked out. “His- his body?” He held it together a lot more than he thought he would. Geoff glanced over at Jack and sighed.

“We don’t know. No-one’s telling us anything. Just looking for family now.”

“He doesn’t have any.” Jeremy blurted out. Geoff shrugged.

“They’ll try.”

“But he- why wouldn’t they tell us?”

“Because-” Geoff glanced at Jack again who nodded. “He might still be alive.”

“How?” Jeremy glanced around the room to the other shocked faces.

“They found someone matching his description. He’s- he’s not in a good way and they don’t know if it’s him yet.”

“They found him?”

“Maybe.” Ryan butted in, almost warningly. “It might not be him.”

“But it might be!”

“Yes.”

Jeremy sunk down and nodded. It might be. It might be him.

 

After that everything happened fast. Jeremy got a call from the border people, a conversation filled with details about the random shit friends are meant to know about each other (the shit Jeremy had forgotten last time.). A visit from the police, full of cautionary tales so as not to get his hopes up. (So different from the first time, caution to bring his hope down.) Then a call from the airport. (The call he’d waited for. Waited and waited.)

So there Jeremy was, standing at the arrivals gate, a cardboard sign in hand and Kdin behind him for support. They stood there in silence, heart in their mouths. As the voice over the tannoy announced the plane had landed Jeremy noticed he’d nearly ripped through the cardboard. He set it down beside him and let his head fall, taking in a deep breath.

“Come on Jeremy, it’s okay.” Kdin muttered, still staring around the airport. “He’s coming back now. Just- just a bit longer.”

“God, Kdin.” Jeremy kept his head down as he spoke. “He’d better fucking appreciate this.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he’ll get you a present afterwards.” Kdin muttered sarcastically, walking over to one of the chairs. Jeremy smirked and followed.

 

When the first passengers got off the plane Jeremy didn’t notice, too engrossed with something on his phone (if he didn’t do something he thought he might explode.)

Jeremy looked up in surprise as Kdin stood and gasped. Jeremy stood as well and turned to see a familiar face walking towards him. Jeremy just stared for a moment, standing still, as the other man continued to advance, nearly running towards them. (Jeremy wasn’t sure he’d ever see the man run before.)

Kdin brought the man in for a brief hug and that was when Jeremy realised it; he was back, his best friend was back.

The man was turning towards Jeremy and the shorter man just stared before reaching up and ruffling the man’s hair (and no, he did not have to stand on tippy toes. He resents that idea intensely.)

“Now you really look homeless.” Jeremy chuckled and the man sighed.

“Really? Six months and _that’s_ what you think of?”

Jeremy shrugged before grabbing the other man into a hug. “It’s good to see you Matt.” He muttered quietly. Matt nodded sadly.

“Good to be back.”

The three men stood there for a moment, not sure what to do. Matt was the one to break the silence.

“You guys miss me?”

“Shut up. Idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lost days. Had some technical difficulties but I have most of the days actually saved onto some device so should be able to get them all up (hopefully before Christmas)


	17. Geovin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret relationship is difficult enough. Adding Geoff to the equation makes it nearly impossible.

Clank.

Clank.

Clank.

Gavin was going to kill Geoff. The Brit was lying in his bed staring up at the ceiling in despair.

Clank.

Gavin groaned and slowly stood, wobbling slightly as he made his way over. It had to be half one or something. He slowly opened his window and glared down at the teenager standing beneath it. Geoff raised a hand and waved.

“Hey Gavvy.”

“What the bloody hell are you doing?” Gavin hissed down. Geoff shrugged and relaxed, crossing his arms and slumping back. Gavin continued to glare.

“Wanted to see my boyfriend.”

“See him some other time!” Gavin hissed, half turning to make sure his parents weren’t awake. He really didn’t want to get grounded again.

“Gavvy!” Geoff sounded hurt but that just make Gavin glare even harder. “Can’t I just get up there with you?”

“Go home Geoff. Text me or something! Jesus Christ! It’s the twenty first century!”

“Parents took my phone.” Geoff shrugged. “Apparently don’t want me talking to you.”

Gavin faltered for a moment. He wanted to talk to Geoff, he really did. But he also wanted to sleep. “Come back tomorrow Geoff. My parents are out and we can talk. Go home you idiot.”

“Gavin!” Geoff quietly exclaimed just as Gavin closed his window. Geoff glared at him and grabbed another stone, chucking it at the window.

Clank.

Gavin walked back across the room.

Clank.

Gavin got into bed, pulling the covers over himself.

Clank.

Gavin snuggled down a bit more, determined to ignore the noise outside.

Crash.

Gavin sat bolt upright and stared at the window in horror. Where there had been glass there was now warm air flowing into the room.

“Shit.” Gavin whispered, jumping out of bed and running across the room. Geoff was staring up at him in horror and Gavin could hear his parents coming.

“What the hell was that?”

Gavin whirled around as his father started talking. He opened his mouth and realised he had nothing to say.

“Is your window _broken_?” The man asked in amazement, pushing aside his son to stare at it. Gavin grabbed him, knowing Geoff was still visible.

“Uh ye-yeah dad. I’m sorry I was just-” Gavin broke off, mind working furiously. His father didn’t look impressed.

“What? What were you doing?” The man growled down at his son.

“Uh- I- I was carrying my phone and I tripped.”

Gavin winced as he heard a snigger come from outside. His father stared down at him incredulously.

“You broke your window,” he said slowly, “With your phone?”

“Yeah.” Gavin stared right at his father and nodded. He could still hear Geoff chucking in the background and realised suddenly that in a moment the teenager was going to become audible. And when Geoff’s laugh was heard it was heard by everyone. “I’m sorry dad, I’ll get something to fix it-”

“You’re lying. What really happened?”

“I- I’m telling the truth!” Gavin cursed as he heard Geoff beginning to cackle. His father still looked unimpressed.

“Tell me Gavin right now or you’re grounded!”

“It- it wasn’t my phone. It was- it was-” Gavin searched wildly for an answer and winced as he came up with another crappy one. “I was being dumb and pretending to-” Gavin trailed off as he realised what a dumb idea this was. “Pretending to be a storm trooper. And I smashed the window with a lightsabre.”

That was when Geoff lost it, began to howl with laughter. Gavin stood frozen as his father squinted at him incredulously.

“Gavin, you’re sixteen years old. Why the hell were you playing Star Wars at half one?”

“I- I don’t know?”

Geoff was still howling with laughter but somehow Gavin’s father still didn’t say anything, didn’t hear him. The man just looked deeply unimpressed.

“Go to bed Gavin. We’re having a talk about this in the morning.” With that the man slumped off to bed wondering just where he went wrong.

Gavin remained frozen for a second before racing over to the window and slamming it open (not much use now, what with the giant hole in the middle.)

“What the bloody hell was that?”

Geoff was still cackling, doubled over in laughter but at his boyfriend’s words he straightened up. “Playing Star Wars?”

“Go home Geoff.” Gavin said grumpily. Now he’d have to pay for a window he’d never broken because of his asshole boyfriend. The asshole boyfriend who was staring up at him with a smirk painted across his features.

“Storm troopers don’t use lightsabres you know.” Gavin stared down grumpily and Geoff shrugged. “You need to learn more about Star War. Or whatever you call it.” With that he walked off before turning one last time to stare up at Gavin. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Gavin muttered, smiling. “Asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt from OTP prompts on Tumblr  
> Your OTP is on a secret relationship. One night, Person A is throwing stones at Person B’s window in the middle of the night for a meet up, but they break Person B’s window. Person B’s parents wake up and ask them what happened. Person B tries to think of believable excuses, so the relationship isn’t found out.  
> See you next time.


	18. Freewood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dating life for a superhero is tough. A dating life for a super villain is tough. It would be so much easier to just not combine them.

Vav heard a crash and slowly stood from where he was crouching on the rooftop. That sounded like a criminal. He quickly jumped off the roof, rolling onto the ground and running towards the disturbance. He rounded the corner and froze as he came face to face with none other than the Mad King.

The Mad King looked surprised for a moment (well, as surprised as anyone with a full face mask could) before he raised his hands.

“I didn’t do it Vav. I swear.” His voice was low and guarded, they’d encountered each other enough times to know what normally happened next. The Mad King wasn’t a particular fan of it.

“I don’t believe you!” Vav snapped, advancing on the man. The Mad King walked backwards, not even attempting to fight the superhero. When his back brushed the wall the Mad King sighed and seemed to collapse against the wall.

“Look Vav, I heard a commotion and I came to look at it. I didn’t do a thing. I’ve been being good, remember?”

“Who did it then?”

“How should I know? I wasn’t there!” The Mad King exclaimed, throwing his arms out in despair. “It could have been anyone!”

“Like who?”

“Corpirate! Flynt Coal! Mark Nutt! Torchwick! There are more than enough villains in this town. It was not me.”

“But you’re still a criminal.” Vav growled. He really didn’t want to be patrolling tonight, it was cold, wet, it was Christmas Eve and X-Ray was home with his boyfriend. Vav just wanted to go to his home and sleep.

“But not for this!” The Mad King exclaimed. He took a deep breath, as if to calm himself, before continuing. “Look, I didn’t do this. It’s Christmas Eve and I really just want to get home. Can we do this another day?”

“I shouldn’t let you go!” Vav exclaimed but for some reason he entirely agreed with the man.

“A Christmas favour? For me?” The Mad King said, obviously wheedling. Vav continued to point his gloves at the King before sighing and lowering them.

“A one-time pass. I see you again and you’re going back to jail.”

“Thank you Vav.” The Mad King bowed, a low bow that somehow still seemed sarcastic. “A Christmas miracle all around.”

Vav rolled his eyes and strode off. He wanted to get home.

 

When Gavin finally slipped into his house he all but ripped off his clothes before collapsing into his bed. The other side was cold but it didn’t bother him. His boyfriend was probably just busy playing in the other room.

Gavin sleepily woke up a few hours later as he felt the bed dip beside him. He turned and smiled as his boyfriend did the same.

“Merry Christmas.” Gavin whispered.

“Merry Christmas Gavin.” Ryan whispered, watching as Gavin slipped off into sleep. Ryan glanced around the room before scoffing. The idiot had left his Vav costume out.

And somehow he still thought Ryan was in the dark.

Ryan leant over and pressed a kiss to Gavin’s cheek. He was an idiot. But he was Ryan’s idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time.


	19. Mavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael decides to propose. Nothing could go wrong. Probably.

Michael chewed his lips nervously as he looked over the park in front of him. Gavin sat at his side, eyes closed and relaxed. Michael had no idea how his boyfriend was so relaxed, was so lethargic. This date was- was life changing!

But then again, Gavin didn’t exactly know that. Kind of a major point about a secret is that the other person doesn’t know about it. Michael gently patted his hoodie pocket to check it was still there. When he felt the small box he let out a giant huff of air. It was all right. It was fine. He could relax.

“Love?” Michael snapped his head to Gavin who was looking at him curiously. Michael smiled and shook his head before bounding to his feet.

“Come on idiot.”

Gavin climbed to his feet and held out his hand, grinning. Michael glared at him for a moment before sighing and grabbing his hand. Gavin grinned and Michael rolled his eyes. He loved his boyfriend, he really did, but he was so annoying sometimes. The worst thing was that Gavin knew it. He just didn’t care. Maybe it was his way of showing affection, no-one really knew with him.

“Michael, are you okay?” Gavin asked quietly. Michael looked up in surprise and realised that his boyfriend was looking worriedly at him. Michael shook his head and offered a smile.

“We getting to the restaurant?”

“Yeah, our reservation’s up now. Come on.”

The walk across the park and into the restaurant was awkward for some reason. Michael couldn’t stop patting his pocket, making sure the box was there, making sure it hadn’t dropped out, making sure it would be okay, it had to be okay, It would be okay, it-

Michael broke off and tried to breathe. It would be fine.

They sat down to eat but Michael couldn’t stop fidgeting and shifting around in his chair. Gavin seemed to notice and the conversation turned more and more strained as it went on.

“Are you alright?” Gavin whispered. Michael nodded and coughed.

“I’m good.”

Gavin didn’t look convinced but he slowly nodded. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

“Okay.” Michael muttered. He waited a moment before getting the box out of his pocket and opening it. There sat the ring. The ring that Michael had spent weeks worrying about, stressing about. He hadn’t wanted to stress about it, he’d wanted to just buy a ring and propose. Maybe not even bother with the ring. But then he’d remembered that this was for life. This was a moment that they’d tell over and over again throughout their marriage.

He figured he’d better try to make it right.

Michael gestured to one of the waiters and tried not to flush as he thought about how clichéd this was. But he plopped the ring into the champagne and held the glass just a bit too hard. This would be fine. This would work.

Gavin wasn’t going to say no was he? Oh God, Michael blanched, what if he did? What if Gavin refused? No, no, he wouldn’t do that. Michael knew that! He thought he knew that.

“Love?”

Michael’s head snapped up as Gavin spoke. Michael leapt to his feet and shoved the glass into Gavin’s hand.

“It’s uh- complimentary or some shit.” Michael swigged from his as well. Gavin frowned but began to drink. They sat back down and Gavin started to talk. With every second that passed Michael got more and more anxious as Gavin still didn’t notice the ring.

But then he did.

Gavin froze, glass halfway to his lips and stared down into the glass. He slowly reached in and pulled the ring out, looking at Michael in amazement. Michael gulped and plucked the ring from his boyfriend’s (and hopefully fiancés) fingers to kneel. Gavin opened his mouth but Michael just shook his head.

“Gavin, we’ve been dating for years and I- I can’t think of anyone else I want to be with.” As Michael spoke Gavin was looking more and more horrified. But Michael ploughed on, this would be fine. The rest of the restaurant had turned to watch them. He couldn’t exactly stop now. “You’re my best friend and you have been for years. You stuck by me no matter what and I tried to do the best. I’ve loved you since the first day I met you and I want to love you until I die. Gavin will you, will you marry me?”

Then there was a pause. It could only have been a few minutes but to Michael it seemed an eternity. Gavin was just staring at the ring, terrified. The restaurant around them held their breath until Michael finally prompted Gavin.

“Gav?” Michael whispered, he didn’t understand. He didn’t know why Gavin wasn’t talking. He didn’t understand.

“Michael-” Gavin shook his head and Michael felt as if he’d been kicked in the stomach. Gavin stood slowly and turned, taking hold of his coat. Michael was left there, staring up in horror. He slowly rose, feeling every eye on him as he frantically brushed at his eyes.

“Why?” Michael whispered. Gavin hadn’t even turned around, fiddling with his coat. “Why not?”

“Michael-” Gavin turned, holding a hand behind his back. He ducked his head, as if trying to work out what to do next. Then he pulled out his hand, a small silver box in the middle. “I was going to propose you pleb. Not you.”

“You bastard.” Michael breathed out, launching himself at Gavin. Gavin squawked before hugging him back. Around them the restaurant exploded into applause and the two pulled back.

“Love you Micool.”

“Idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt from OTP Prompts on Tumblr  
> Imagine your OTP on a date, walking through a park, holding hands, giving each other tiny kisses and smiles.  
> Person A is planning to propose, and they keep trying to figure out when to ask. A moment appears and Person A gets on one knee, asks the question, and just sees Person B who groans and rolls their eyes. Person A is confused and scared, and asks Person B why they’re annoyed.  
> Person B grabs something out of their pocket and blushes. Person B says that they were going to propose on this date. (What happens next is up to you!)  
> See you next time.


	20. Movav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mogar doesn't understand Father Christmas.

“Why are there many beards here?” Mogar growled as he looked around the shopping mall distrustfully. Vav sighed and looked around. It was as if half the store was made up of Father Christmas’. That was Christmas in Achievement City, the criminals and low-lives took a day off and everyone dressed up in red.

“It’s Father Christmas.” Vav muttered, walking towards one of the stores. Even if X-Ray wasn’t going to get him a gift he was going to get one for X-Ray!

“Who is the Father of Christmas?” Mogar growled out, staring distrustfully around the village. “How did he father the presents?”

“Don’t be silly, pleb. He’s-” Vav paused and turned, suddenly realising Mogar honestly didn’t know. “He’s Father Christmas.” Vav muttered out. Mogar cocked his head slightly and frowned. “Huh. We need Miss Hilda.”

With that they left the mall and took off down the street in search of some help.

 

“Miss Hilda! Miss Hilda!”

Hilda growled under her breath as she heard Vav bashing the door repeatedly. ORF looked down at her in concern.

“Maybe ORF, if we’re quiet they won’t know we’re in.”

“Miss Hilda that is not suggested! Mogar is our friend!” ORF chirped. Hilda looked at her for a moment before sighing and walking to the door.

“Miss Hilda thank you!” Vav crashed into the house and Hilda sighed. Mogar came in a bit more respectively. He glanced around the room, sniffing, before nodding to Hilda. He stalked after Vav into the living room. Hilda sighed, slammed the door and followed them.

“What is it Vav?”

“Mogar doesn’t know about Father Christmas!” Vav exclaimed. Hilda frowned at him before ORF started talking.

“Vav is talking about Santa Claus Miss Hilda!”

“Yeah, that’s what I said.” Vav said grumpily. Hilda rolled her eyes and sat down.

“He lived in a cave for most of his life. Why would he know about Santa?”

“Mogar did not live in a cave.” Mogar growled out. “Mogar lived in a forest.”

“Whatever. What do you want him to know about Santa?”

“I dunno! How does someone not know about Father Christmas?”

“Santa.” Hilda stated. Vav turned to frown at her but before he said anything she started to talk. “He’s this guy who comes in the middle of the night and gives presents to kids. He arrives in a sleigh pulled by reindeer. One of them has a red nose for some reason. He comes in down the chimney and you have to leave out food for him.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s a saint or something. He’s not actually real.” Hilda scoffed. Mogar squinted at her distrustfully.

“I saw him in the buying place today.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you did. Vav, take him home.”

“Thank you Miss Hilda!” Vav exclaimed. “Merry Christmas Miss Hilda! Merry Christmas ORF!”

“I’m Jewish!” ORF chirped. Vav nodded and smiled at her.

“Sorry ORF. Happy Hanukkah!”

“Hanukkah?” Mogar growled. Miss Hilda’s eyes widened as she realised how long that conversation could be.

“Have fun!” Miss Hilda all but pushed the two out of the door. Vav then turned to Mogar and smiled.

“You see Mogar? Winter is full of fun!”

“Winter is for sleeping.”

 

On Christmas day Vav slowly woke up, yawning widely. He rolled over to his side and frowned as he saw the clock. It wasn’t even three in the morning. But then he heard a crash from downstairs. He shot bolt upright and raced downstairs.

There, silhouetted by the window, was a man clutching a shotgun. Vav leapt out.

“FREEZE!” Vav cried out. The man turned to him and advanced quickly. Vav flicked the light on and frowned as he saw Mogar stood there, clutching the gun.

“What are you doing love?” Vav asked in amazement. Mogar growled, pacing back to the chimney and sitting himself down.

“Waiting for the Father of Christmas. He won’t take our food.”

“Mogar-”

“That is hibernation food.”

Vav stood there for a moment before sighing. He really needed to explain human traditions to Mogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if Americans do actually call him Father Christmas, that was all from a few quick Google searches to be honest.  
> This is based off this prompt from OTP Prompts on Tumblr  
> Imagine Person A sitting Person B down to explain Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, and/or Santa Claus, which Person B has never heard of (the reason is up to you). However, Person A is doing a terrible job of explaining.  
> (Bonus: Person A wakes up on Christmas morning to find Person B sitting by the chimney with a shotgun.)


	21. Axial6401

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt was just minding his own business (promise.) Unfortunately he was doing it just below some mistletoe

Matt was standing there minding his own business. He swears. He was standing there in the stupid black suit that he had to wear. His shaggy hair fell around his shoulders and overall he felt ridiculous. (Okay, maybe he felt a bit professional but that was beside the point.) He was doing nothing he shouldn’t have been. So maybe he was on his twenty- something mince pie but it was Christmas! Remembering this Matt stepped forwards to grab another.

Just as he moved he felt something heavy collide with him and he yelped before nearly falling over. Luckily whatever had barrelled into him had arms. Arms which were apparently strong enough to make sure Matt didn’t fall.

But rather than ending up in an undignified lump on the floor (he was kind of used to that) he half collapsed into the man who had crashed into him. The man in question met his eyes in the kind of terrified ‘I have no idea what just happened but I’m kind of worried about what’s just about to happen because I don’t know what’s going to happen now.’ Really it was amazing the kind of emotions that could be brought across by just a quick glance.

“Sorry-” the man dragged Matt back to his feet but before either of them could do anything else a voice came from the crowd.

“LOOK UP!”

“Oh god no.” the man who had caught Matt whispered. Matt raised an eyebrow in question.

“What?” In response the man just pointed upwards.

Above them, suspended from the ceiling was a plant. Its fruit was white, waxy and poisonous. Its green limbs clung to the string, betraying its parasitic origins. The plant was deadly and dangerous. However the red ribbon wound around it sort of took something away from that idea.

“Mistletoe.” The other man said. He glanced back at the man who’d yelled. Matt followed the line of sight and saw a man about their age smirking widely with his phone out. “Look, I’m really sorry about this. Kdin’s an ass.” The man turned to move but the friend, Kdin apparently (but who the hell named their kid something like that?) yelled out

“Kiss him!”

Matt glanced down at the other man worriedly. What the hell was he meant to do now? The other man met his eyes for a moment as well in fear. They could have just left, told Kdin to fuck off (both of them felt like telling him to do that.) But then someone else seemed to notice it.

A man walked up, a smirk on his face and black ink looping its way around his arms until it melded into a thousand different images. Kdin glanced at him before immediately moving to the side.

“Geoff no-” the other man said, half raising his hands in warning. But the man paid no attention.

“Little love birds?” Geoff chuckled softly and Kdin grinned. Matt looked between the three of them nervously, he had no idea what was going on.

“Look, I don’t know him at all!” the man who’d crashed into Matt (Matt really needed to learn his name.) “Please don’t-”

“Come on Lil J!” Geoff chuckled again and Kdin continued to smirk. “It’s Christmas and you’re under the mistletoe!”

“But-” ‘Lil J’ or whatever his name was glanced between the three men before turning to Matt with wide eyes. “Look man you don’t-”

“For God’s sake.” Matt muttered before bending down (and yeah he knew he was tall but this guy was short, really short) and kissing the man.

It was only quick, over before the other man seemed to realise, but Kdin and Geoff were cheering by the end of it. Geoff then wandered away and Kdin turned his phone around to the other man, showing him the kiss, perfectly captured by a shitty I-phone. The man’s eyes widened and he lunged forwards.

“Give me that!” But Kdin raced away too fast. The other man stared after him for a second before turning back to Matt. “Look man, sorry about- about that. It was-”

“Am I really that bad at kissing?” Matt had meant it as a joke but the other man didn’t seem to realise that.

“Oh god no! No! That’s not what I meant at all! It’s-”

Matt chuckled and shook his head. “It’s Christmas man. Don’t worry.” The other man nodded but neither of them moved for a moment. “My name’s Matt by the way.”

The other man flicked his eyes up and seemed to be deep in thought for a moment before replying. “Jeremy. This is-a weird time but- uh, could I get your number?”

Matt laughed and nodded, pulling out his phone. He’d done nothing wrong. He’d not been doing anything he shouldn’t have. And, looking at the man in front of him, Matt was pretty sure that somehow he’d just made the ‘Nice’ list. That was Christmas for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, fanfiction teaches me so many new things. Like how to actually spell mistletoe also what it looks like. And why the custom started... I didn't know a lot about mistletoe...  
> See you next time.


	22. Freewood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has something to say to Ryan. Well, Vav has something to say to Ryan. Well, maybe the Mad King has something to say to Gavin. There's just a lot of things said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of chapter 18 where Vav lets the Mad King go at Christmas. Works alone tbh.

This was the day. This would be the day he’d do it. Hopefully. Gavin glanced down at himself. This was a bad idea wasn’t it?

He immediately felt dumb. There he was, sat in his boyfriend’s living room fully decked out in his superhero get up. Somehow his brain thought that the worst part of it was he might not have the guts to tell Ryan.

Maybe he just shouldn’t, that annoying voice in the back of his head piped up. Ryan was innocent, Ryan was a civilian. Ryan shouldn’t be dragged into this. It was one of the reasons Gavin had started crime fighting anyway, he wanted to protect the people he cared about. Gavin sighed and began to pick idly at the end of his gloves. The people he loved.

Now here he was, prepared to betray all of that and just tell Ryan who he was, let the man know just how much danger he was in. But Gavin was sick and tired of it. Of staggering to his empty apartment, trying not to bleed out in the elevator. He was sick and tired of just watching the news with his boyfriend knowing that he’d have to leave any second. He was tired of lying, telling Ryan he was fine, saying he couldn’t get to dinner that night because he felt bad all the while barely conscious as he waited for his enhanced healing to kick in. (He was so glad he’d got advanced healing along with his other powers. If he didn’t Gavin was sure he wouldn’t have coped with being a superhero.)

Then there were the bad guys, the super villains. Torchwick was locked up, Flynt Coal was out of the country, the Corpirate was still held up somewhere but there were others. Mark Nutt was still around and who the hell knew about the Mad King?

Some people said he’d gone underground, some said he’d fled, some people said he’d died. But the most outlandish claim Gavin had heard so far was that he’d turned good, that he was suddenly helping the people. But Gavin knew him, if the Mad King worked out a superhero’s weakness he’d target it and take them out. Ryan would suddenly have a target on his back and the Mad King wouldn’t hesitate to take the shot.

With that thought Gavin stood quickly and began to walk back into the bedroom. He could change, he didn’t need to tell Ryan today. He could wait, could put it off. He could put it off forever if it kept Ryan even just a tiniest bit safer.

Then there was a scrape of metal.

A slight scratch.

A creak.

And Gavin was face to face with Ryan. Or rather, Vav was face to face with Ryan.

“Gavin?” Ryan asked quietly, looking the man up and down. Gavin gasped and froze in the middle of the room. Ryan frowned for a moment, looking confused.

Inside himself Gavin was screaming. He’d messed up. Now Ryan knew but he didn’t know enough. He didn’t know why Gavin was in full costume. Now Gavin had to tell him everything no matter what. Or he could just not, could just say that he was messing around, playing dress up.

Would Ryan believe that? Ryan was smart, very very smart. Gavin telling him something like that might put him on edge, might make him no longer trust Gavin. Or maybe he’d try to follow Vav, to figure it out. Ryan was too much of a target, would get caught instantly. Maybe he’d just run, go for the police and tell them to arrest the vigilante in his apartment.

Gavin opened his mouth to say something but Ryan beat him to it.

“Are you going to help me bring these in?”

Gavin paused in confusion. “What?”

Ryan gestured behind him, to the shopping bags he’d put down to open the door.

“They’re going to spoil if we leave them out.” With that he picked up two of them and walked past Gavin towards the kitchen. Gavin was standing there staring for a moment until Ryan turned back. “Gavin? Are you going to help?”

“I’m Vav!” Gavin exclaimed, not quite sure what was happening. Ryan nodded and opened one of the cupboards, pulling out a box of cereal.

“Obviously.”

“I’m a superhero!”

“I’m aware of that.” Ryan said mildly, trying to work out if he should put the drinks in the fridge or leave them out. Would they be better chilled?

“I save the city every night!”

“That must be very tiring.” Probably better in the fridge Ryan concluded. Better safe than sorry.

“I can slow down time!”

“It’s very interesting. You gonna help me or what?”

Gavin continued to stand there for a moment, completely stunned. “I don’t understand.”

Ryan turned at that, a smile on his lips.

“Gavin, you leave your suit on the floor all the time. I’ve seen your face in the news. You’ve used your powers in front of me!”

“I didn’t think you’d noticed.” Gavin mumbled. Ryan turned to him, scandalised.

“You stopped a bookshelf falling on you while we were in the same room Gavin. Come on.”

“How long have you known then?” Gavin asked sulkily. He’d expected some sort of reveal anyway.

“Since the Mad King stopped attacking innocent people.” Ryan paused for a moment, this was it. Gavin was looking at him confused. “Since the King started helping you. You remember last Christmas, right?”

Gavin frowned as he remembered the cold night when he’d just wanted to get home, how the man had just been there as if he’d been helping. Not as if he was the criminal mastermind behind so many murders.

“You let the Mad King go Gavin. Then you came home to me. But I wasn’t there.” Ryan turned to face Gavin and the man stared at him, scared Ryan looked tired. “Go into my closet Gavin. Look underneath the bottom drawer. It has a fake base. I know.”

Gavin froze for a moment as his brain struggled to catch up. He then slowly left the room, knowing Ryan was behind him. He bent down and pulled out the drawer and froze as he saw the famous kilt of the Mad King.

“I stopped as soon as I found out.” Ryan said sadly, staring down at Gavin. Gavin had been ready to tell the truth so he was as well.

“You’re the Mad King?” Gavin squeaked out, staring down at the costume. His brain wasn’t quite functioning but he understood that much at least. “You’re-”

“I’m a criminal. I’ve done terrible things. I’ve killed before. But I also stopped that. Ever since I found out I stopped. I’m trying to help now. I want to help because of you Gavin. I know it’s a lot and if you want me to leave I understand. But you were brave enough to tell me and I think you deserve that too.”

Ryan then paused, giving Gavin time to think. It made sense now, how the Mad King had stopped so abruptly. He was trying to be better. He was trying to be good. Gavin could hardly fault him for that.

Gavin stood and walked forwards to Ryan, smirking.

“You dope. I’m not going to arrest you. I’m gonna help.”

“Thank you.” Ryan whispered. Gavin just smiled.

A superhero needed a sidekick, a supervillain needed a sidekick. Who said someone couldn’t be a supervillain _and_ a sidekick? A superhero _and_ a sidekick? Not them, that’s for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of prompted by Geoff'sEightGreatestMistakes when they mentioned a scene where Gavin revealed that he was Vav to Ryan and Ryan not giving a shit. (I may have paraphrased it slightly.)  
> See you next time.


	23. Grimmons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grif and Simmons decide to decorate the base a little. They don't have a lot to work with.

“Just a little more.” Grif strained upwards, breathing hard, as he tried to push another decoration onto the tree. On the other side Simmons rolled his eyes.

“Just walk around for god’s sake.”

“No!” Grif said determinedly. “I’m going to do this!”

“You’re going to fall over. You’re not in your suit anymore! Just-” Simmons frowned as Grif continued to strain upwards. The idiot was going to kill himself. Not really the first Christmas he wanted at the new posting. Although it looked like their new commander, a man who just went by Sarge, would be happy.

For some reason the seasoned veteran had taken a distinct loathing to Grif. As Grif continued to huff and strain Simmons could understand why.

Sure, decorating the base was nice but it didn’t require this much effort. Sarge wouldn’t notice it and it wasn’t as if the Blues would appreciate it. Simmons grinned at that thought, their base was going to be so much better than whatever dumb shit the Blues put up.

Simmons was suddenly jolted back to the past as he heard a worrying creak. Grif didn’t seem to notice it, grabbing a new bauble and standing up again. He wobbled slightly on the pile of camping chairs and crates they’d managed to get together to decorate the tree. (In all honestly it couldn’t be called a tree. There was only one tree in this stupid canyon. So they’d made do with random bits of machinery they’d found lying around. At the moment the ‘tree’ had a brown helmet for a top.)

As Grif wobbled he reached forwards, trying to brace himself on the tree. The tree cobbled together with whatever the couple could find in the base. The tree that was already weighed down by baubles (read empty grenades) and decorations (mostly empty guns and ammo shells and wrappers.)

Simmons stared in horror as the tree toppled and crashed down. He fell to the floor under the sheer weight of the tree, his armour not strong enough to keep him upright, and yelped loudly. Grif cursed and raced over, dropping to his knees. Before he could speak Sarge strode in.

“What in the goddamn hell happened in here?” He asked, scandalised. He stared over to his two soldiers and cocked his shotgun. Grif shifted slightly closer to Simmons. “Was this you Grif?”

“It was me sir.” Simmons said, slowly standing up. Sarge turned to him, expression unreadable through his helmet. “I wanted to decorate.”

Sarge huffed and looked around the room. “Decorations are good for morale. Good thinking soldier. I think you’ll fit right in here.” Simmons preened himself before Sarge turned to Grif. “Clear this up private.”

With that Sarge strode off and left Grif glaring after him.

“He hates me already, doesn’t he?” Grif grumbled. Simmons scoffed.

“Of course he does.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Grif huffed, starting to reassemble the tree. “It’s not like we’ll be here for a long time. Pointless posting anyway.”

“I guess.” Simmons frowned, looking out over the canyon. “Do you ever wonder _why_ we’re here?”

Grif turned to Simmons with a thoughtful expression on his face. “I- I don’t know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time.


	24. Tuckington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker and Wash get along very well. Tucker and Junior get along very well. Wash and Junior do not.

Tucker walked in on a lot of weird stuff. There was that time he’d walked in on Caboose talking to his dog. The man had then turned to Tucker and given him that stare, the stare that kind of made Tucker want to hide. He’d walked in on Tex holding a knife to Church’s throat. That situation he’d just walked out of. He was sure that they could get over their ‘couple issues’. He had then ignored the scream. Tucker had even walked in on Sarge and his shotgun and that was a memory Tucker tried very hard to repress.

Very hard.

But now Tucker walked into his living room to find his fiancée and his six year old son staring at each other. Wash was staring at the child and Junior was staring right back at the veteran.

“Give it back Junior.” Wash had a tone of voice, the kind of tone no-one wanted directed at them, the kind of voice that made the user seem much more powerful and the recipient a lot smaller. Wash had a dad voice. Tucker smiled at that thought.

_No._

Junior said, well, signed. Wash narrowed his eyes, not very familiar with sign language. But after living with Junior for a bit he knew what that sign meant at least.

“Junior, I need it.”

_Tough._

“Junior!”

_Mine now._

“Junior, if your dad finds out-”

“If his dad finds out what?” Tucker asked reasonably, causing Wash to jump and spin, nearly tripping over his own feet.

“Nothing!”

_Shisno_

 “Don’t call him that.” Tucker commanded. Wash frowned, looking between the two. Junior pouted but continued.

_Wants his knife back._

“His _knife_?” Tucker exclaimed, suddenly spotting the knife in Junior’s hand. He rushed forwards and grabbed it. Wash refused to meet his eyes as Tucker glared at the man. “Why the hell did he have a knife?” Between them Junior grinned, his work complete.

“I was just showing him something.” Wash muttered, looking down. “The kid wanted to know what being a vet meant.”

“You tried to show my six year old how to kill someone?”

“Not- not kill. Just potentially,” Wash started speaking slower, realising just how deep the hole he was digging for himself was becoming. “Maiming them for the rest of their lives.” After he stopped he frowned and Tucker just raised one of his eyebrows. “That’s not much better is it?”

“Fuck no!” Tucker cried. “You,” he pointed at Junior. “Are meant to listen to Wash. And you,” the finger moved to Wash. “Are not meant to play around with knives in front of my child!”

“Sorry.” Wash mumbled. Junior didn’t look sorry at all. Tucker glanced between the two of them before storming out to hide the knife where neither of them could get to it. Wash rose but glared down at Junior one last time. The child just smirked back.

_Dirty Shisno._

Wash sat staring moodily at Junior as he raced around the room. He’d been doing it non-stop for the last five minutes, somehow always running into Wash in some painful way. Tucker had just shrugged his shoulders when Wash commented, saying something about how Junior was just a kid.

But then Junior would smirk at Wash and the vet would know, would just _know_ the kid was doing it on purpose.

But he couldn’t do anything about it.

Well, until Tucker lewft the room.

When the somehow most sensible person left the room Wash caught hold of Junior and held him upside down. The child squirmed, trying to get out but Wash wouldn’t let him. After a second the child stopped struggling and he just glared up at Wash.

_Put me down._

“Stop running into me.” Wash growled out. Junior glared up and crossed his arms. Wash narrowed his eyes but the boy didn’t move. “Junior-”

“What the fuck are you doing?” Tucker asked tiredly. Wash turned, a half-baked excuse jumping to his lips but Junior beat him to it.

_He’s hurting me!_

Tucker instantly leapt into action, gently laying Junior on the floor. He then turned to Wash and glared. “What did you think you were doing?” he hissed out. Wash opened his mouth to defend himself but Tucker just turned back to his son who was now signing too fast for Wash to pick up.

But Wash was pretty sure he was being insulted violently. Probably with ‘Shisno’, the kid’s favourite insult. Wash turned away, rubbing his temples. Theta had never been this difficult.

 

Junior woke instantly and froze, not sure why. He lay back down after a moment of silence. He tried to get comfortable again but there was a feeling in the back of his mind that something was wrong, that something was off.

Then he heard it; a muffled sob echoed through the house. Junior frowned. His dad didn’t cry in his sleep. Hadn’t since the Shisno had come into their lives. So Junior slunk off his bed and creeped towards the corridor. The sound intensified as he came closer to the door. He suddenly realised that the noise had to be coming from the room his father shared with the Shisno (Junior refused to call the strange man anything else.)

But Tucker was out. Tucker had to work. So that just left…

Wash poked his head around the door silently and saw, just silhouetted by the window, the Shisno curled up on his bed. His head was in his hands and he was curled in on himself, sobbing as if he couldn’t stop. It wasn’t that loud and Junior was actually surprised he’d heard it from down the corridor. But now he’d heard it he wanted it to stop. He wanted the Shisno to not cry.

The Shisno suddenly froze as he saw Junior. He wiped his eyes and stared down at the boy.

“Go back to bed Junior.”

Junior stepped forwards and turned on the light. It illuminated the man on the bed fully, showing everything he wanted to hide. He was only wearing shorts, exposing scar after scar crisscrossing almost every inch of his skin. His blue eyes were bloodshot and his face was soaking. He looked devastated but he was still glaring at Junior with a defiance that didn’t belong in the seemingly broken face.

“Go back to bed!” The man exclaimed, still not rising from the bed. Junior frowned and scrambled onto the bed, causing the man to scramble backwards.

_Why are you crying?_

The man looked at Junior’s hands, as if not understanding for a moment. Junior frowned and repeated the action.

“It’s not important.” The man tried to turn away but Junior grabbed his arm and yanked him back before signing again.

_Was it a nightmare?_

The man looked down at the child’s hands before shaking his head. “You should get back to bed.” His voice wasn’t strong anymore, he wasn’t commanding Junior anymore, just asking, almost pleading with the child. Junior shook his head.

_What was it?_

“It- it was a nightmare okay? I get them sometimes.” The man sank backwards into the wall, exhausted. Junior frowned again. He wanted to help the man. He juggled the idea for a moment before deciding it was a good one. The Shisno made his dad happy and if Junior could work out what was wrong the Shisno might be tolerable.

_What are they about?_

The man laughed for a moment, a broken noise. “You’re six Junior. They’re- no-one should have gone through it.”

_Tell me._

Junior tried to almost command the man with that but he was having none of it. “You’re too young.”

_Was it about the war?_

The man didn’t answer for a moment and Junior repeated the phrase slower, knowing that he wasn’t very good with signing.

“Yeah.” The man whispered out. “Yeah it was.”

_What happened?_

“I-I had someone I cared about. Then he-” the man broke off again and tried to take control of himself again. “He died.”

Junior froze as the man said that. He knew what dead was, what it meant. He’d seen dead animals and had seen people die on TV. He knew what it meant.

_Did you like him?_

“He was my best friend.” The man whispered. “He was- he was-” He broke off again. “Three of my friends died. There was Connecticut, Connie. She was- she was amazing. Then there was Maine.”

_Why are they all states?_

The man chuckled at that. “It was what we were called. It’s why I’m Wash. Washington.” Junior frowned but nodded and waited for Wash to continue. “We were more than soldiers. We were a family.” Wash whispered, seemingly having forgotten he wasn’t meant to tell Junior about this. “We were family and then we weren’t. We were captured and-” Wash took a deep shuddering breath and Junior slowly shuffled closer. He then wrapped his small arms around Wash. The vet sniffled and pulled the child closer. “We were captured, the four of us. They did- they did bad stuff to us. To all of us. Maine, he-” Wash shuddered as he remembered what they’d done, how they’d destroyed everything that made Maine Maine. By the time Maine died he wasn’t even himself, just an empty shell. “He forgot who he was. He killed Connie. It was just me left.”

_What about the last one?_

“What?”

_You said there were four._

“Yeah, we called him Leonard Church. We were meant to call him Epsilon but it never stuck. He- he nearly made it. But he broke. The man who got out wasn’t the same, not really. He didn’t remember anything but I did.”

_What are the nightmares about?_

Wash looked down at the child who asked it so innocently, who seemed to just want to help the man his father was engaged to. How could he even begin to explain it?

“I remember who we used to be. I remember being a family. Caroline was there, Butch was there, they were all there. It’s waking up that’s hard. I remember they’re all gone. My family died.” At this Wash sniffed slightly, voice hitching ever so slightly. Junior frowned up at the man and sighed, pulling away slightly to sign.

_You have a new one. Dad likes you._

Wash smiled at that, smiled at the small boy who instantly returned to clinging at him. The child who was trying to help in any way he could. Wash nodded and Junior smiled.

“Thanks Junior.”

_It’s good._

Junior paused for a moment and Wash felt a pulse of panic before Junior was signing again.

_Wash._

 

Tucker came back, four hours later, exhausted. He was all ready to collapse into bed and refuse to acknowledge the morning. When he slumped up to his room he froze and took in the scene. Wash was lying on the bed, Junior wrapped around him. Tucker smiled at the sight of them and slipped under the duvet.

Junior opened one eye and Tucker smiled to him. The boy then shuffled his arms out to talk to Tucker.

_I like the Shisno. Wash isn’t that bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time.


	25. OT6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas surprises can go very wrong...

Gavin sat bolt upright and froze. He nudged the body beside him which groaned and turned over. “Hey, hey.”

“What?” Jack mumbled sleepily. Gavin continued to poke him.

“I think I heard someone.”

“Go back to bed.”

“There’s someone downstairs.” Gavin whispered harshly. Jack winced and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“What did you say?”

“Someone’s robbing us!”

Jack frowned and paused, staring at his boyfriend. “Are you sure?”

Gavin nodded and Jack slowly nudged the person next to him. Michael rolled over to argue but stopped when he saw Jack’s face. Between the two of them they managed to get Ray, Ryan and Michael up. None of them looked too happy about it.

“Are you sure you heard it?” Ryan whispered to Gavin who nodded.

“I’m sure.”

“Okay then. Stay here. I’ll deal with it.” Ryan stood and started walking forwards before Jack caught his arm.

“Don’t rush in there. You don’t know if they’re armed. Also, if Geoff came back from PAX and found out that I let you grt hurt I’d never hear the end of it.”

Ryan smiled and nodded, opening the door and letting Jack creep through. Gavin glanced around before scuttling forwards, followed by Ray and Michael.

They quietly walked down the stairs, still hoping that Gavin was wrong. But then they saw the man in the doorway of the living room. He had a sack thrown over his back, looking like it was already filled with something. He had white hair and, as he turned his head, they could see his impressive white beard.

The guys exchanged a glance before launhing themselves at the man. Gavin yelled as he did, causing the intruder to turn slightly. Then Gavin was on top of them (literally), the others following quickly.

The intruder fell with a sharp cry in the moment before he hit the gorund hard. Ryan then leapt forwards, trying to grab the man’s wrists while Ray and Michael grabbed the bag from him. Jack helped Gavin hold down the man, mashing his face into the carpet.

When they had him fully secured they paused for a second, adrenaline racing through them. Then the intruder started speaking, slightly muffled by the floor.

“What the fuck is wrong with you.”

The five exchanged confused looks as they heard an all too familiar voice.

“Geoff?” Ray asked. The man on the floor snarled as he answered.

“Who else would it be?”

In an instant his boyfriends had released him and scrambled backwards. Geoff sat up, staring at them in exasperation. Gavin knew he should be taking this seriously, they could have injured Geoff badly after all. He knew this could have ended with someone seriously hurt if Geoff had fallen differently, if someone had got a swing in, any number of things could have gone wrong.

But Gavin burst out laughing. Geoff was in a Santa costume. He was wearing a big red jacket and trousers, with a big black belt. On his head was a snowy wig that continued into a beard that had half ripped off. The others noticed and they began to chuckle as well. Geoff just glared at them.

“Laugh it up assholes. I’m going to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time.


	26. Churboose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Church is hurt but it is not Caboose's fault. He promises. No way would he do that. Noo.... you've got the wrong person....   
> But Caboose decides to cheer him up anyway.

“Church-”

“Shut the fuck up Caboose.” Church snapped out, staring down at this leg. Caboose frowned before continuing.

“Uh, that was rude Church. I just wanted to-”

“Apologise for shooting me in the fucking foot?” Church exclaimed. Caboose frowned before nodding and grinning.

“You knew!”

Church stared at him for a moment, as if he couldn’t understand how stupid the other man was being.

“You shot me Caboose!”

“Ah yes, but see if you think about it-” Caboose broke off for a moment before grinning and continuing. “Tucker did it.”

“Caboose-” Church paused and shook his head. There was no point arguing with Caboose. No-one ever won. “Go tell Sarge we’re not making it to the dinner.”

“Wait, why not?” Caboose looked shocked, as if Church had told him to shoot Freckles or something.

“I can’t _move_!” Church exclaimed, pointing at his leg. “How the hell would we make it across town?”

“I know! We can fly there!”

“No Caboose, we can’t. Go tell him.” Church sat down and pulled out his phone, angrily flipping through it. Caboose stood there for a moment, looking like a kicked puppy, before walking off.

Church sighed and threw his head back. Christmas and he was stuck in bed because his boyfriend was a fucking moron who couldn’t control his gun. He loved Christmas, the lights, the food, the joy. It reminded him of his childhood, Carolina beside him as they unwrapped presents. Even after their mother died the siblings continued to pass presents between them. Even when their father began to obsess over their mother’s death the children still got their father presents.

But now having people who would actually appreciate the presents Church wanted to be there with the gifts. He knew the other assholes wouldn’t bother coming around, probably just giving Caboose the presents to give him.

“Fucking Caboose.” Church groaned, closing his eyes.

 

In the doorway Caboose looked at his boyfriend and frowned. Church was not happy. Church liked Christmas. Church couldn’t get to Christmas.

“But Christmas can come to Church!” Caboose exclaimed. In the other room Church raised his head and squinted at the man.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing. Nothing was said.” Caboose nodded and Church squinted at him before sighing and laying back down. “Christmas.” Caboose muttered, wandering off.

 

Church stood outside his door, leaning against the wall. He’d managed to hobble over to Tucker and Wash’s house for a much needed reprieve from Caboose. Church loved the guy but spending every minute of the day with him for weeks on end was incredibly difficult. So he’d taken a little break. No problem with that.

He hoped.

As he opened the door he froze. It was pink. Everywhere he looked there was pink tinsel. Church slowly hobbled into the living room to find Donut and Caboose in there. Donut was holding armfuls of the pink tinsel and throwing it everywhere he could.

There was a tree. A big tree taking up half the room with Freckles happily sitting beneath it, scratching his ear. The tree was garishly decorated with almost every single decoration some shade of pink. (Lightish red Donut would swear.)

“What the fuck is going on?” Church exclaimed, looking around the room. Donut began to walk forwards, wide smile pasted on his face.

“Church! Caboose wanted to do something for you so we decorated!”

“Why the fuck is everything _pink_?”

“It’s light-”

“Lightish red yeah, whatever. It’s pink.” Church snapped. Caboose came forwards, a sad frown on his face.

“I wanted to say sorry Church. For hurting you. I wanted you to have Christmas!” Caboose continued to look down as if he could fix Church just by being sad. Church paused for a moment, seeing how his boyfriend was so upset. As he watched him Church couldn’t help his heart soften slightly.

“You’re an idiot. But thanks.”

Caboose’s face lit up and Church rolled his eyes. Caboose lunged forwards in a hug and enveloped the man. Church let out a shout and fell backwards, crutches falling out from him. Caboose followed him down, all sharp bones and hard corners crushing Church’s still painful leg.

Donut looked down at them, a smirk on his face. “I’ll leave you two alone then. You can have some private time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time.


	27. Mashington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the world and Maine just wants to spend it with Wash. That might not be possible.

An explosion ripped through the air, screams following as flies to a carcass. Maine stared around wildly, the remains of his helmet obstructing his field of view. He tried to yell, to call to his friends, his family, anyone but it didn’t come out.

Only the ragged remains of his voice, croaking out his beloved’s name. The world around him was destroyed, civilians trying to flee from the falling buildings, the skies raining fire down upon them as soldiers marched around them, guns blasting people indiscriminate of gender, innocence or age. All they did was kill.

Maine scrambled backwards, trying to run even as he was spotted by the soldiers. He ran as the men began to run at him, screaming and shouting. Their bullets flew over his head, threatening to kill him in an instant. Maybe it would be better, Maine thought for a moment, he had a sinking feeling that Wash was dead, Wash was gone.

But he still ran. He was still a coward.

Maine slammed into the wall, throwing himself around the corner. The moment before he turned he felt agony blaze through him as a bullet skimmed him. He opened his moth to scream, the memory of speech still haunting him. There wasn’t a way for him to express his anguish anymore, no way of showing how deeply he was hurt. He couldn’t ask the soldiers to stop, couldn’t beg for mercy. He could just stare at them.

As he stumbled forwards, clutching his arm, his helmet began to fall and he reached up to throw it off. The remains of the soldier he used to be fell to the floor as he staggered on. The soldiers behind him seemed to disappear as his world became pain again. Fire crashed down, buildings roaring as they exploded outwards from the flames licking their insides.

Then he saw it, the familiar grey and yellow. Maine raced forwards, ignoring the pain that seemed to penetrate every molecule of his being. He crashed to the floor and stared down at Washington. The man wasn’t moving and with shaking hands Maine carefully unclipped his helmet, revealing the blonde hair of the man he loved.

Wash’s eyes were closed, blood slowly dribbling down his face. Maine growled and shook him gently then harder, needing him to wake up. He _had_ to wake up.

Wash slowly cracked open an eye and gasped as he took in Maine’s face. Maine let out a small whine, all he could do to mourn his love. Wash smiled up at him gently before coughing gently. Maine recoiled in horror as he saw blood dribble from Wash’s mouth.

“Maine?” Wash croaked out. Maine nodded and clutched Wash closer. “Wha- what’s happening?” Maine whined softly and Wash’s lip trembled. “Am I dying?” Maine nodded, feeling something dribble down his face. Wash stared up at him in horror as the man sealed his fate. “Maine-” He broke off as his coughing came back, the coughing increased until his chin was covered in red. Maine watched in horror. Wash met his eyes before his eyes slowly slid shut. Maine whimpered and shook him but nothing would rouse him.

Behind Maine the world burned and he didn’t care. He clutched Wash close as the world burned around them, he wasn’t letting the man go.

 

Suddenly the burning of the buildings was replaced by warmth, no longer painful but comfortable. Maine could feel sweat dribbling down his forehead and he did a quick check of himself. His arm didn’t hurt, he reached a tentative hand to his throat and found the familiar ropey scars, that never changed.

Maine then slowly turned to his side and let out an enormous whoosh of air as he saw a man curled up next to him. The man was asleep, blonde hair falling into his eyes from where he hadn’t cut it in months. He was always complaining to Maine about his old buzz cut, how it felt like it had taken away a part of him. Maine just looked on, nodding gently, unable to talk. They’d all lost something to Project Freelancer. Maine was glad all Wash had lost was a part of his identity, his sanity and body was still whole. More than could be said for the Director.

Maine slowly shuffled forwards, seeing Wash’s serene face. All too often the man suffered from nightmares, they both did. But tonight they didn’t seem to be plaguing Wash. But Maine could still feel sweat trickling down his back. He scooped his boyfriend into a hug and snuggled down again. In the morning Wash would comment on Maine using him as a glorified teddy bear but Maine would just shrug.

They both had nightmares, no-one went through the shit they did without getting some. But even when the worst ones hit they were still fine, they were still there.

They were still together.

And as Maine slowly fell back to sleep, confident that Wash was safe, he thanked whatever deity he didn’t believe in that they were together. They fitted together, like puzzle pieces, jagged edges meeting each other to form a picture greater than either of them. A picture Maine imagined as he slipped off to sleep. An amazing picture indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if that's the ship name but I don't know the actual one.  
> See you next time.


	28. Axial6401

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas presents are never easy to work out.

Jeremy glanced around the room nervously. The Christmas tree glittered in the edge of the room, the twinkling lights seeming to enrapture any who entered the room and ensnared them with the lights. The decorations around the room did nothing to take away attention from the tree, merely adding to the Christmas glow.

Underneath the tree was a small collection of gifts, mostly from family members and friends. This year they’d promised each other only one present each. Jeremy bit his lip as he heard Matt approaching.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Jeremy leapt to his feet and smiled at Matt who frowned slightly.

“You good?”

“Yep. I’m good.” Jeremy smiled and Matt frowned before sitting down.

“We doing presents?”

“Yeah, okay.” Jeremy grabbed a random present and began to unwrap it, passing another to Matt. It didn’t take long to unwrap the humble collection, the two quietly doing it with small comments to each other.

Then it was time for the presents to each other. Jeremy pulled his present out and Matt did the same. They then just sat there for a moment before Jeremy passed his present to his boyfriend. It wasn’t very big, a small cuboid box wrapped in red paper with holly leaves across the surface. Matt slowly opened it and frowned in confusion at the game inside.

“Is this-” Matt trailed off, opening the box.

“It’s not in the best condition cause I had to get it off a few second hand dealers. But I knew you used to play it a lot. As a kid I mean. And then you couldn’t find it. It took me a while to track down because no-one was selling it anymore. But I managed to do it.” Jeremy was very proud about that, how he’d spent hours trying to find it, knowing it would be the perfect present for his boyfriend. “Not many copies left actually. I think I got the last one the guy was selling. But yeah. What do you think?”

Matt was staring at Jeremy with a rising look of horror on his face. Jeremy gulped and glanced down at the game again. Had he messed up? Had someone already bought it for him? Did Matt already have it?

“What?”

Matt frowned and gestured to Jeremy’s present. “This is incredible Jeremy. I don’t- but uh.” Matt trailed off and Jeremy looked at him confused. Matt took a deep breath, wincing as he started speaking. “I got you batteries for your controller.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time.


	29. FH OT7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's ill but the rest of Funhaus can help. (Or they'll try at least.)

Adam turned around as he heard a harsh cough ripping through the office. He frowned before turning around. The office was full of quiet chatter and the muffled noises emanating from the headphones. As he looked no-one looked particularly worse for wear.

So he just shrugged and turned back to his computer. A few minutes later there was another cough. This time as Adam looked around he found he wasn’t the only one. Spoole was also glancing around in confusion. They met eyes and shrugged.

The next time it was obvious who it was. The cough started and it just didn’t stop, the cough was hoarse and it sounded like someone was dying. As the entire office turned around they saw Peake sat in the corner coughing violently. The man didn’t stop, turning from the computer slightly.

When he did finally stop he looked up as if a deer caught in the headlights. The rest of the room continued to stare as he stared around.

“You alright there?” Lawrence asked, worriedly. Matt nodded and smiled weakly.

“I’m good.” His voice was hoarse and his eyes were still red and bloodshot. Adam stood and waked over to him, frowning.

“You look terrible.” Matt shrugged gently before starting to cough again. When he was done James and Spoole had approached and were staring down at him worriedly.

“I’m okay.” Matt coughed slightly and stared up at the faces of his boyfriends who weren’t believing a word he was saying. “Just a cough?”

“Go home. We can cover this.” James said but Matt shook his head viciously.

“Can’t.” He ended this with a cough as well, apparently unable to stop. “Need to do this.” He gestured to something on the screen that none of the rest of them looked at.

“We can handle it. Promise.”

“Nope.” Matt shook his head, obviously not trusting the others. Joel frowned at that, pouting slightly before continuing.

“Let us do something at least.” Joel tried to reason with the man, knowing how determined he was to continue working a lot of the time. Matt frowned before nodding slightly.

“Can you get me a hot drink?”

“We can do that.” Adam smiled as he walked off.

Within three minutes Matt had a warm squash in front of him. He smiled up at his boyfriend who delivered it before returning to his work. Within another five minutes a tube of cough sweets appeared on his desk. (Mysteriously Lawrence promised, he definitely hadn’t done it.) Matt just nodded, not really glancing up from his computer, totally immersed.

Throughout the day whenever his cup was empty a new one seemed to appear beside him. He noticed it but didn’t comment on it, ready to do it the next time it happened but never quite working out who was doing it. (It was James, not that he’d let Matt know that. But it was Joel who was putting the cough sweets. So, James reasoned, it wasn’t really his fault how crowded Matt’s desk was becoming.)

Around lunchtime the group managed to drag Matt away from his computer and got some lunch. The man didn’t look too bad but the others were calling bullshit on it. Obviously he was just way too ill to admit it. So they continued to pause whenever he coughed or sneezed, worry flickering across their faces.

When they got back to the office Matt paused in the doorway. His desk had all but vanished. His chair had been removed and from somewhere a comfy chair had appeared and had been filled with blankets and cushions. He turned to his boyfriends in confusion but they just walked back to their desks as if nothing was wrong. Matt frowned and settled down, the warmth and comfort making him smile as he shuffled down a bit into his chair.

The rest of the day was spent with the men bringing him various bits of comfort. At one point Spoole got bored of his work so he all but launched himself into Matt’s chair and stopped him from doing any work for a good half hour as he annoyed his sick boyfriend.

By the time the day was over they were all satisfied that they had done everything they could to make their boyfriend more comfortable. That night they decided not to go out, instead letting each man go home.

But Bruce decided to stay with one of his boyfriend’s a little bit longer. He walked Matt back to his house and paused as the man was opening the door.

“Matt,” Bruce started, haltingly. He bit his lip slightly, looking very confused as if he’d been thinking something over in his head and had finally managed to find some kind of answer to it. Matt turned to him and nodded to indicate he should go on. “Are you even sick?”

The pause and the slight smile on Matt’s face was all the answer Bruce needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was from the prompt heyystiles gave to me right at the beginning. sick!peake with the other members of funhaus being super attentive and like mother hens around him  
> Sorry it took so long but I've never written Funhaus before (also sorry if this isn't very good then.)  
> See you next time


	30. Jackvin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has been hurt and is refusing treatment. Hopefully Jack can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to warn people that there's a trans character in this who is thinking very negatively about the fact that he is trans by kind of blaming himself. Just a quick warning.

“Gavin! Talk to us!” Geoff yelled. The man whined quietly as he jumped around in Ryan’s arms. The man was clutching him tightly as they raced towards the car. When they got there Ryan threw himself into the van.

“Jeremy drive!” Ryan yelled as he clutched Gavin as the man’s eyes continued to rove around the room.

“Jesus, what happened to him?” Jeremy called, swerving violently to avoid a car.

“He took a brick to the head!”

Jeremy frowned and tried to look back before a horn blared out and he jerked back to driving, much to the relief of everyone else in the car. Dying in a car crash would not be a good end to this day. Or any day really.

In the back Gavin closed his eyes and Ryan shook him awake. Dying in a car crash was one thing. Dying of concussion was quite another.

 

“Just let me look!” Jack exclaimed, trying to reach towards Gavin. The man shook his head and jerked backwards.

“No!” Gavin screamed, squirming out of Jack’s arms reach. The man sighed and stepped backwards. He had no idea why Gavin was being so fussy, so annoying but it didn’t matter, he had to treat the younger man no matter what.

“Gavin! Sit down!” Jack roared. Gavin looked up in surprise, the older man very rarely shouted and almost never at the other members of the crew. So Gavin slowly sat down but still refused to let Jack anywhere near him, defiantly crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“I’m fine.” Gavin stated grumpily. Jack sighed and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down for a moment. “I don’t need you to check me over. I’m fine.”

“It will take a second Gav. You could be hurt.” Jack’s tone was pleading and that made Gavin waver for a moment. He knew Jack was just trying to help but he knew it wouldn’t help, it would just mess everything up. Even as Gavin thought that the world began to spin gently around him. He had been hit squarely in the head and he didn’t remember what had happened after that, he just knew it had been painful and that time hadn’t yet stopped.

Gavin wavered as Jack waited, with worry obvious on his face. Gavin groaned before dropping his arms. This was going to be a whole thing wasn’t it?

“Jack, I get you’re trying to help but I don’t bloody need it. I-”

“It’s me or the hospital!” Jack snapped out, obviously worried about the other man. “I _need_ to make sure you’re okay!”

Gavin felt the last of his resolve crumble, replaced with an anxiety he knew all too well. The last time he’d done this he’d ended up on the street. Gavin tried to push that thought away. He tried to forget how much his face had hurt, nose crooked and bloody. He tried to forget how his chest had heaved with every breath, never getting enough. He tried to forget how much pain he’d been in.

It would only be worse if the crew reacted the same way. So Gavin paused, terror obvious in his face. He knew the crew wouldn’t do that, knew they were good people. But then again he’d thought his friends were good people.

“Gavin?”

“Don’t take me to the hospital!” The words leapt from his mouth before he realised he’d been in the process of thinking up words. Jack frowned at that, at the desperate edge that had somehow crept into Gavin’s voice.

“Can I check you over then?” Jack asked cautiously. Gavin paused, opening his mouth before closing it and slowly nodding. If this was what had to happen then it would happen. And this time it wouldn’t happen with him not knowing.

“You can but- but not yet.” Gavin trailed off after that and was met with the impatient face of Jack. “I need to-” Gavin huffed. “I need to tell you something.” He all but whispered. Jack frowned and sat down next to Gavin. The Brit took a deep breath before sitting up straight and staring off into nothing as he started to speak. “I don’t want you to examine me before- before I tell you this. I-” Gavin broke off again and Jack frowned. There was something seriously wrong. “I’m not a guy. Not- not really. I was-” Gavin broke off again and Jack gave him a pause before he spoke, trying to offer a way out for Gavin.

“Is this really-”

“I _need_ to tell you this okay?” Gavin all but snapped, instantly wincing as he realised what he’d done. “Sorry. Look, I’m not really a man. I wasn’t born like it. I’m just- I dunno.” Gavin trailed off and Jack blinked several times, trying to work out what Gavin had just told him. Was his friend trans? Was that what Gavin was saying? “It’s not normal I get it but- but it’s me okay?” Gavin looked up defensively at this. “I’m me. And maybe that’s me all spaffy and messed up but it’s me.”

Jack paused as he realised just why Gavin was telling him this like he was. He wasn’t angry but defensive. Jack digested this for a moment, wondering if this was Gavin’s first coming out. He knew that not everyone got the perfect coming out acceptance. Way too many didn’t.

“Gavin,” Jack tried to find the right words, knowing how badly wrong this could go. “I don’t care what you were born as. It doesn’t change who you are. It doesn’t stop you from being a pain or being dumb. You’re Gavin and that can’t change.” Gavin’s face had fallen slightly as Jack had said what he was like so Jack quickly continued. “You’re an idiot but you’re our idiot. The crew won’t reject you or hurt you because of this.”

Gavin smiled at this and nodded. “Thanks.” He whispered before letting his arms fall. “You can- you can check me out now.”

“Okay, come here.” Jack leant forwards and gently moved Gavin’s head to the side, staring intently at the Brit’s head. Gavin stared back at him as his head was slowly turned. Jack pulled away for a moment and Gavin bit his lip before making a split second decision. He lunged forwards and kissed the older man. Jack let out a surprised noise for a moment. When Gavin broke away the Brit looked terrified and Jack looked confused.

“Sorry.” Gavin mumbled. Jack frowned at him for a moment before leaning forwards and reciprocating the action.

“Don’t be sorry.” He whispered. “Don’t ever be sorry.” Gavin smiled at that, a small smile but a smile none the less.

“You should get on with fixing me.”

Jack nodded and grabbed a small pack of butterfly stiches and gently pressed one against Gavin’s forehead. He placed three more on before he was satisfied that the cut was held together. He then grabbed a torch and shone it into Gavin’s eyes. Jack then smiled and leant back, packing up his first aid kit. Gavin sat there and frowned as the older man stood up.

“What about the rest?”

Jack turned and frowned. “Gavin, you weren’t hurt anywhere else.” Gavin squinted up at him before remembering. The brick had fallen and he’d been carried off.

“So-” Gavin paused as he realised what he’d done; outed himself when he didn’t have to. He looked up at Jack and saw him smiling slightly. “I didn’t need to tell you?”

“You never needed to tell me Gav. At least this way,” Jack bent down and pressed a kiss to Gavin’s cheek. “We get something out of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a call back to chapter 7 where Gavin comes out to the rest of the Fake AH crew. So this is set before that (obviously.) This was kind of requested by RadiationGhost who said that they wanted more trans Gavin.  
> Also, this is the penultimate chapter. I thought this was going to be the final chapter. I forgot there were 31 days in December. I kinda messed up. (I am really really dumb okay? Just- don't to be honest.)  
> Also, I'm pretty sure this is actually the first one where the characters get together in the fic. So yeah, only took a month to get that to happen.  
> See you next time.


	31. Tinywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Year's here. Well, we've still got a few more seconds.

Why did this happen to me Jeremy thought, why did this always happen to me? It wasn’t like Kdin would get stuck in the middle of a firefight with no back up. Wasn’t like Gavin would ever have to go into a gun fight without any weapons. Wasn’t like anyone would have to deal with THE FUCKING VAGABOND UNCONSCIOUS. Oh no, that was just for _Jeremy_!

Jeremy cursed under his breath as he tried to drag Ryan subtly. Not sure if you’ve ever tried but a fully grown man with several inches (Jeremy really didn’t want to talk about how many) on you was not easy to drag, subtly or not. Jeremy quickly gave up and just started hitting Ryan’s face, in a hope to rouse the man.

It wasn’t even as if they knew each other, Jeremy thought. The man terrified Jeremy. Not that he’d admit it. Got to be professional in this business. Cause if you actually let the terrifying assassins slash bounty hunters slash murdering psychopaths know you were scared of them many of them would remind you why you should be. Not a good reminder to get.

Focus. He had to focus.

Jeremy froze as one of Ryan’s eyes darted open. Instantly the man grabbed Jeremy’s hands and threw him backwards, landing on top of the shorter man. Jeremy stared up in fear as the Vagabond stared down at him.

“We have to go.” Jeremy choked out. Ryan glanced around for a moment before nodding.

“Come on.” With that he leapt to his feet and stalked off, beginning to run as they reached the end of the road. “Where’s the rest of the crew?” Ryan snapped out. Jeremy was struggling to keep up behind him.

“They’re off at the Corpirate job, remember?”

Ryan frowned at him for a moment, as if trying to remember. Then he nodded slowly. “Who’s left at the base?”

“Really just B-team but most of them went home as well.”

“So what you’re saying is that we have no ride out of here?” Ryan growled. Jeremy bit his lip before nodding.

“Tha-that’s just about accurate.”

Ryan huffed and continued to walk off. Jeremy paused for a moment. It had to be him didn’t it?

 

Jeremy’s luck didn’t seem to be getting any better. First there was the whole stuck with the Vagabond in the middle of a firefight. That changed but unfortunately that changed to stuck with the Vagabond in the middle of a five hour car journey in the middle of nowhere.

To begin with it wasn’t that bad, a bit awkward sure but nothing too bad. Jeremy sat ther in the car, staring down at the gun in his hand. Ryan had shoved it into his hands and told him to clean it. Jeremy had taken it instantly and started wiping it down. But then he’d finished that mundane job and he was left with nothing to do.

Jeremy snuck a glance at Ryan’s impassive mask before he reached forwards for the radio switch. Ryan tracked the movement and raised his eyebrows as a pop song jumped from the speakers. Jeremy glanced at Ryan who was just staring back. The song in the background, something ridiculously excited, did something to break the mood. But not enough. Jeremy slowly reached forwards and turned the music off.

They continued in silence.

By the time night had fallen it had begun to snow. Jeremy stared out of the window feeling like a kicked puppy. What was he even meant to do? He didn’t have a phone on him, they had been burner phones and Ryan had crushed both of them. So there they were, stuck in a car with nothing to do. Ryan was focused entirely on the road ahead of him, leaving Jeremy with no chance of idle chitchat.

Not that there had ever been a chance for idle chitchat. Jeremy risked a glance to Ryan and gulped. Months he’d spent with the crew, months and he still couldn’t get over the mask. Somehow he’d gotten over the murdering side of Ryan, that was nothing new in their line of work. And while Ryan killed viciously he didn’t do it indiscriminately. He tried to avoid civilian deaths and if they had to happen he did it quickly. He didn’t try to hurt innocents.

That put Jeremy’s mind at ease just a tiny bit. Unfortunately not a lot.

But Jeremy was exhausted and after several hours he couldn’t resist the pull of sleep. He fell asleep to the vibrations of the engine and the sound of snow hitting the windows.

 

When Jeremy woke up he was being roughly shaken. He snapped his head up and came face to face with the skull mask.

“Jesus!” He exclaimed softly, grabbing at his chest. Ryan tilted his head slightly before he started speaking.

“The snow’s too thick.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean we’re stuck.” Ryan ground out, as if pissed off. Jeremy leaned back slightly in the face of potential danger. But Ryan just snarled and turned away, unsnapping his seatbelt and opening the door. Jeremy did the same but then realised he couldn’t. Outside his door was snow. A lot of it.

“Shit.” He whispered, staring out the window. It was pure white as far as he could see. He turned to Ryan, still in the car with his door still closed. They were fucked.

“Get into the back Jeremy. You can get into the boot from there. We have supplies.” Ryan sounded calm, as if trying his hardest to keep a level head. Jeremy gulped and nodded, scrambling into the back. He grabbed the back seat and pulled it down, revealing the boot. He felt around for a moment, knocking on the fake bottom before pulling out one of the bottles of water. Jeremy then wriggled back to the front seat and stared apprehensively at Ryan. The man stared right back, looking at the water in his hands.

“I got it?” Jeremy couldn’t help how his statement turned into a question halfway through, how he seemed to run out of confidence before the end of the sentence. Ryan continued to stare at him and Jeremy frowned. “You meant the warm clothes didn’t you?”

“Yes.” Ryan stated. Jeremy nodded slowly and turned in his seat before climbing backwards and grabbing a few pullovers and two hats. He quickly shoved the hat onto his head and passed the other to Ryan who regarded it carefully.

“Sorry, is your,” Jeremy gestured to the other man’s mask. “You know?”

Ryan continued to stare at him for a moment before slowly taking off his mask. Behind it he looked tired, exhausted. Jeremy suddenly remembered that the man had been driving for half the day, after getting there in the morning and a full firefight. And Jeremy hadn’t been able to help him there, he hadn’t expected it to descend into chaos.

But that was just his bad luck coming back, he reckoned.

“Come on,” Without his mask even Ryan’s voice was weary. “We should settle down for a bit.”

“Aren’t we going to do anything?” Jeremy asked worriedly. In response Ryan barked out a short laugh and gestured outside.

“The hell can we do?” Jeremy shifted slightly before nodding. There wasn’t anything to do. “I made sure we got enough stuff in there to last a while. Not weeks but maybe days at a stretch.”

“You think this is going to get worse?”

“No idea.” Ryan shifted slightly as he said this and yawned, a massive yawn that didn’t seem to want to stop. “We should sleep.” Even as the man said this he made no move to shift position, simply staring at Jeremy. The shorter man shifted slightly.

“You doing it too?”

“I’m not going to be able to sleep in here.” Ryan said ruefully. “Too cold for me.”

“You have problems sleeping?” Jeremy guessed. Well, guessed was maybe overstating it. Almost everyone in the profession had problems sleeping, anyone with a conscience anyway. Ryan nodded and shifted slightly, as if trying to get comfortable. Not easy to do that in a car in a middle of a snow storm.

“Had it for a long time now. This,” he gestured out the window. “Isn’t helping anything.” He then just pulled his gun out and unclipped it, pushing the bullets in before taking them out and counting them in his hand before shifting them to his pocket and pulling other bullets out. Jeremy watched this for a time before he reached forwards for the radio. This time when he turned it on neither of them complained.

They just sat there for a moment as the snow thundered down outside and the inside was full of pop music and the small warmth they could generate. Ryan’s hands fell still and he slowly placed his pistol in the back seat. He then just stared off into nothing. Jeremy kept on glancing at him before Ryan suddenly started speaking, sounding wary.

“Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be a civilian?”

Jeremy paused for a moment, frowning. Of course he had, he’d been one not that long ago; innocent to the world around him and the true monsters that lurked in the shadows.

“Why?” Jeremy asked cautiously. Getting stuck in the middle of a thunderstorm with the Vagabond was not something he had been expecting but the man then talking about civilian life was something else entirely.

“We wouldn’t get stuck in somewhere like this if we were just civilians.” Ryan grumbled, shifting further still. Jeremy decided not to argue that point, choosing to just let the man carry on. “Christmas makes me think. Not always a good thing.”

“Think about what?” Jeremy asked cautiously. He knew the feeling. Back in Boston Christmas had been big, lights illuminating every inch of the world. It seemed like there was nothing else. New Years had been the same, watching the ball drop surrounded by people he loved.

Now he was stuck in a car with Ryan Haywood, half an eye on the clock as it ticked the last half hour away.

“Georgia. Back home. When I was a kid I mean.”

“How long have you been gone?”

Ryan scoffed slightly, shaking his head. “I left before I was fifteen. Haven’t been back since. Times like this remind me of it.”

“Do you miss it?”

“Of course I do.” Ryan all but whispered. “It’s where I started. Never thought I’d end up somewhere like this. What did you think you were going to be when you were a kid?”

“Uh, a gymnast actually.” Ryan turned on Jeremy with incredulous eyes and the man shrugged. “What did you want to be then?”

“I wanted to be a farmer. Get a little farm in the middle of no-where, raise a herd of cows and juist live.” Ryan was smiling gently at that thought, remembering how he’d memorised everything he could about farming and animals so he could one day be the best. Hours upon hours had been spent at the local library as he stared at books. It had been the child’s passion, nothing else came close.

“What happened?” Jeremy asked. Ryan’s face immediately dropped.

“Life. Shit happens all the time. What about you?”

“Got chased out of Boston actually. Pissed off the wrong people and ran. Met up with Matt and then we got here.”

“What’s the deal with that?”

“With what?” Jeremy asked, confused. Ryan shrugged.

“You know, you and Matt.” Jeremy barked out a short laugh t that, staring at the man in front of him incredulously.

“Nothing! Matt’s a great guy but I’m not going near him like that.” Jeremy paused for a moment as Ryan nodded. “What about you and Gavin?”

Ryan shook his head, ducking it and smiling. “Gavin’s been looking at Turney since she first arrived here. I think that'’ him set.”

“So,” Jeremy paused, wondering where the hell he was going with this line of thinking. “Do you have anyone?”

“No.” Ryan said shortly, staring at Jeremy guardedly. “You?” Jeremy shook his head and they lapsed into silence which was only kind of awkward (Jeremy tried to convince himself.)

Jeremy glanced at the clock, five minutes to go.

Jeremy glanced at Ryan.

Ryan glanced at the clock, four minutes to go.

Ryan glanced at Jeremy.

“Do you know why people kiss when the New Year starts?” Jeremy blurted out. Ryan frowned before shaking his head.

“No idea. Just one of those things we do I guess.”

“It’s to stop loneliness.” Jeremy paused as he felt Ryan turn to stare at him. Why the hell was he saying this? It wasn’t like it was going anywhere. It would just remind the pair that they were stuck in the middle of nowhere, maybe doomed to loneliness forever. “If you don’t kiss someone you’re doomed to a year of loneliness.” Ryan continued to stare at him and his forehead creased as if he was thinking. “That’s what I heard anyway.” Jeremy mumbled, staring at the clock, at the two minutes to go.

Ryan sat back and nodded. “It happens too much in our lives don’t you think, loneliness. Fucking sucks.” Jeremy nodded and Ryan glanced at him again. “Having a crew, having that family around, makes it better. I think if I was alone I’d go mad. Well, more mad than I am already.”

One minute to go.

“Yeah, couldn’t have that could we?” Jeremy tried to chuckle there, tried to make it into a joke but Ryan kept on just looking at him with that scrunched up face, that thinking face. The silence stretched between them.

Forty five seconds to go.

“I’m not mad. Not really you know. Just- I protect people close to me. I protect the crew. I-” Ryan trailed off and Jeremy nodded. He’d met psychopaths and no matter how many jokes they made Ryan wasn’t one. He felt remorse, it was just he felt more protective than sorry.

Thirty seconds to go.

“I get it man. Got to keep up pretences in this job. Look at Gavin, total idiot but he’s not really. Just pretends and all. If he’d actually think about the shit he says before he does he’d be a genius.”

“I think Gavin might be beyond help Jeremy.” Ryan smiled as he spoke and Jeremy relaxed as he felt the tension in the car begin to dissipate. “Good of you to try.”

Fifteen seconds to go.

“Yeah. Gav seems like a good person.” Jeremy mumbled out, shifting slightly.

“I wouldn’t take it that far.”

Jeremy glanced down at the clock and scoffed as he saw the seven seconds left.

“Looks like we’re not getting that kiss eh?”

Six seconds to go.

Ryan looked at him in confusion before glancing at the time.

Five seconds to go.

“I guess not.”

Three seconds to go.

The men met eyes for a moment, each thinking the same thing.

Two seconds to go.

Maybe I should just do it, Jeremy thought. He’s into it. Probably. Hopefully. Maybe?

One second.

Why shouldn’t I, Ryan thought. Why the hell should I be cursed to another year of loneliness, I’ve had far too much of that. His hands curled into fists as he remembered that, the child who’d stared at the cows soon exiled to the cold and dangers of the streets. Then the dangers of the gangs that thrived on hurting people like him.

Why the hell should I have to do that again?

“Ryan?” Jeremy asked cautiously. The man had frozen, a second to midnight. The man hadn’t said a word and suddenly Jeremy had lost his small burst of courage that had overcome him for a second. Ryan looked up and smiled gently.

Ryan then slowly leant forwards, Jeremy frozen in place in front of him. Jeremy could hear his heart beat in his ear, roaring and thundering as Ryan moved forwards at a snail’s pace. The older man paused a few centimetres from Jeremy’s face and turned to the man’s ear.

Fifty six seconds past.

“Happy New Year.” The whisper was accompanied by a gentle kiss, the first of many.

 

FINIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt by Kilikki way back. I had a go at it in Chapter 10 but decided to try and re-do it. I said I'd do it on the 17th. That didn't happen. Sorry.  
> This is the end. I wanna thank everyone for reading and if you liked it you can come read the rest of my stories (which are edited a lot more than these). I think that's just about it. Thanks again to everyone who prompted or actually did anything, even just reading this (I honestly can't believe that this got over 1000 views. That's just mindboggling so thank you so much for that.)   
> See you next time!


End file.
